El Reflejo del Agua
by Aura Nekoi
Summary: 5º Capitulo UP! ¿Conseguirá dark volver a reunirse con Daisuke? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Daisuke y Satoshi? ¿¡Tiene algo que ver todo esto con Mira? Reviews onegai!
1. Prologo

**_Prologo_**

**_La sombra de los Hikari_**

_Era una noche como cualquier otra; otra noche que acompañaba al ladrón más famoso de aquel lugar; Dark Mousy. Aquel robo había sido realmente más fácil de lo que se esperaba._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en casa dejando en un lugar seguro aquella caja tan pequeña..  
-pareces muy contenta.-murmuró Dark al ver como Emiko daba saltos de alegría alrededor de la caja. Esta asintió.  
-Este objeto es uno de los más poderosos que crearon los Hikari; 'La carta sellada'. -Emiko acarició la caja mientras sonreía.  
-También fue conocida como caja de Pandora.-murmuró Kosuke.-Nadie sabe sus verdaderos poderes ni tampoco conque intención la crearon... pero bajo ningún concepto debéis abrirla.

La familia Niwa abandonó la habitación marchándose a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Cuando estuvo en su habitación Daisuke intentó explicarle a Dark lo que había sentido cuando habían estado en el museo.  
-¿Crees que ha sido una trampa?-repitió Dark incrédulo.  
-Si, lo creo... por que si se supone que ese objeto es.. Tan importante para los Hikari ¿Por qué no lo han protegido más?  
-Daisuke; Creo que te estas preocupando por nada... Aun que lo hubiesen hecho adrede todos los que viven aquí saben que no pueden... -Dark no pudo terminar la frase por que en ese instante un rayo dorado atravesó la habitación haciendo un agujero que cubría más de la mitad de esta.  
-¿Saben que no pueden abrir la caja?-preguntó Daisuke mientras salía como podía de la habitación para llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los objetos robados. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Towa, en su forma de pajaro, dando vueltas alrededor de un circulo negro.  
-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Daisuke aliviándose al ver que ninguno de los objetos se había roto o dañado.  
-¡Sé que no podía abrirlo... pero no he podido... no he podido resistirlo!-Towa se escondió detrás de Daisuke; Que empezó a avanzar hacia el centro de la habitación; Dentro del circulo había algo, estaba completamente inmóvil  
-Esto me da mala espina.-Soltó Dark, provocando que Daisuke diera un salto, debería estar acostumbrado a escuchar la voz de Dark en su cabeza, pero en las ocasiones como esa... Siempre le cogia desprevenido.-Creo que la cosa que hay en el suelo es lo que estaba encerrado en la carta sellada.

_Esa' cosa' estaba envuelta por una de las cortinas que había en la habitación, la mayoría se habían desprendido o roto. El pequeño bulto empezó a tomar forma.  
-Esperaba un mejor trato por parte de la persona que me ha robado.-murmuró una voz que provenía de aquel ser envuelto en la cortina.-Podías haberme preguntado si quería venir contigo...  
Daisuke se acercó más, en el centro de aquel circulo se encontraba una muchacha, de piel pálida, sus cabellos eran largos y de color rubio, sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde grisáceo, era una chica muy guapa.  
-¿Estas bien?  
La chica negó con la cabeza.  
-No, mi magia se ha agotado por culpa del ser que a abierto el sello... si alguien lo abre tengo la obligación de romperlo y salir de ahí.-Dijo señalando la caja que hace escasas horas acababan de robar, se estaba fundiendo cubierta por un fuego intenso.-No te preocupes... tu casa no se quemará... y las habitaciones volverán a estar como antes..  
-¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte en pie?  
La muchacha sonrió.  
-Tu me caes bien; Pero el otro no..es un maleducado.  
-¡Oye¿Es que no piensas defenderme?-Inquirió Dark.-Una extraña me esta insultando.  
-Bueno; pues no haber robado a la extraña que te esta insultando.  
Daisuke se quedó callado... ¿Esa chica podía escuchar a Dark?.  
-Tengo el poder de escuchar a todos aquellos seres que tienen vida. -Explicó al ver la cara de Daisuke.- A pesar de que sea un parásito que puede adoptar forma humana.-murmuró con ira contenida  
Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo; la chica extraña con gran esfuerzo se puso detrás de Daisuke; en ese instante entraron los padres de Daisuke, este señaló a Towa que intentaba esconderse detrás de la chica rubia.  
-¿Has abierto la caja?-Preguntó incrédulo Kosuke.  
Towa asintió.  
Emiko se acercó a Daisuke intentando observar a la chica que había salido del sello roto; pero esta se escondía lo mejor que podía detrás de Daisuke._

_-¡Hola!.  
La chica ahogó un gritó y se agarró fuertemente a Daisuke.  
-¡Lo siento!-Emiko acarició los cabellos de al chica, que pareció tranquilizarse poco a poco, aunque parecía que no se soltaría de Daisuke tan fácilmente.-¿Tu eres el ser que había en la Carta Sellada?-La chica asintió.  
-Soy la sombra de los Hikari, uno de las primeras creaciones que hicieron, pero hasta hoy no había salido del lugar donde ellos me encerraron.-Explicó la chica.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Creo que me llamo... mi creador me llamó... Mira Tûseau... –La rubia agarró un poco más fuerte a Daisuke.  
-¿Necesitas ropa? Dudo que quieras ir con esa cortina a todos lados.-Dijo Emiko tiernamente mientras la rodeaba con un brazo intentando separarla de Daisuke, la muchacha dejó de agarrar a Daisuke pero le tomó por la manga de la camiseta.-Tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola.  
-Pero estarás conmigo.-Repuso Emiko un poco extrañada ante las palabras de Mira.  
Daisuke sonrió.  
-Son mis padres, puedes confiar en ellos.  
Tras varios minutos de recapacitar Mira soltó a Daisuke y cogió de la mano a Emiko, que se la llevó de la habitación. _

_Kosuke, inspeccionó la habitación y con ayuda de Daisuke, recogió las cenizas negras que dibujaban el circulo, al haberlo limpiado todo la casa volvió a su estado normal.  
-¿Lo habrá visto mucha gente?-Preguntó Daisuke.  
-Quizás si o quizás no depende de la gente que estuviese levantada en ese instante.-murmuró su padre.-Buenas noches Daisuke, que duermas bien.  
-Buenas Noches.  
Daisuke subió a su habitación, un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado.  
-Tenías razón puede que sea una trampa.-Dijo Dark, aun se podía notar en su tono de voz que estaba enfadado.  
-Pues ahora no sé que pensar ¿Por qué la encerraron?  
-Puede que sea una mentirosa.  
Daisuke se puso a reír.  
-No sabía que te sentía tan mal caer mal a la gente... Por lo menos no lo hacías cuando Riku... –Daisuke se quedó callado era difícil hablar de las gemelas Harada, sobretodo ahora que Riku ya no estaba con él.  
-¡Hey¡No te desanimes!-Exclamó Dark.-Ahora que necesitaba ser yo el centro de atención-Dijo entre bostezos; Daisuke sonrió y asintió.  
-Es cierto, por una vez que alguien te trata tan mal deberías ser tú el que se lamentara para variar.-Bromeó Daisuke.-Gracias Dark_

_-...  
-¿Dark?  
-...  
-¡DARK!  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿por qué no me contestas?  
-Me acababa de dormir..._

La puerta de la habitación de Daisuke se abrió Mira asomó la cabeza su rostro había dejado de ser pálido y había recobrado un color rojo-tomate.  
-Hola; quería pedirle perdón al Ladrón.. Quizás he sido un poco mala; Lo siento es que estoy rota.  
-¿Qué esta que?-preguntó Dark, entre risas.  
-¿Estas rota?  
-No lo sé, él decía que si, pero no recuerdo por que... Mamá-Emiko dice que las personas solemos recordar aquello que nos hacer mucho daño o que nos causa mucha alegría, y que quizás por eso... no sé porque estoy rota...-Mira bajó la mirada.-Mamá-Emiko dice que ahora pertenezco a la familia y que por eso tengo que llamarla así.  
Daisuke sonrió.  
-Es típico de mamá hacer estas cosas, pero lo hace de todo corazón.  
-¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo hermanito?-Preguntó Mira.-Aún tengo miedo.  
-Claro; ven. A por cierto me llamo Daisuke.  
La chica asintió.  
-Daisuke... Me gusta tu nombre.-Mira sonrió a Daisuke.-¿Cómo se llama el ladrón?  
-Dark Mousy.-Contesto Daisuke al ver que Dark se había vuelto a dormir  
-Ojalá pudiera dormirme tan deprisa como él.-Dijo Mira mientras reía disimuladamente.  
-Es que está cansado... ha tenido mucho trabajo.  
-Pobre parasito.-dijo con voz casi imperceptible.  
Daisuke no podía creer que lo que había ocurrido, era todo muy extraño. Mira no parecía malvada, más bien parecía indefensa y desconcertada, quizás, no era una trampa al fin y al cabo.  
Mira se había acostado a su lado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y contemplaba maravillada la Luna.  
-Me gusta poder ver algo tan hermoso, a través de mis propios ojos.- Mira cerró los ojos y suspiró.-Me gusta sentirme así, creo que me gusta haberme liberado del sello... Buenas noches hermanito.

_Daisuke observó a Mira y sintió lástima por ella... ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de encerrar a un ser tan dulce cómo aquel?...¿Cómo estaría Riku? Se sentía tan mal cuando debía pensar en ella... ¿Por qué no había podido aceptarlo?... Fue un error habérselo dicho, un error que lamentaría siempre quizás, a pesar de que ella no recordara ese momento, Daisuke no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir engañándola... si ella no podía aceptarlo, quizás no era la elegida._

**Hola!... bueno solo quería decirles que este es mi primer Ffic, asi que sean buenos conmigo ¿Ok?...  
Este capitulo es más como una introducción; o prologo (como quieran llamarles) Todo esta un poco mezclado al principio, y sobre las parejas... (>. Quizás eso sea la parte más liante de todas en el primer capítulo, jojojojo ó.Ô>>) Please dejen Reviews! (Consejos, criticas-> No muy crueles)  
**


	2. Perdido en la nieve

_** Capítulo 1**_

** Perdido en la nieve**

_Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que Mira apareció de pronto en la vida de Daisuke. Habían decidido que la chica iría al colegio junto con Daisuke porque era lo mejor para ella, sorprendentemente Mira parecía capaz de entender cualquier cosa al momento, haciendo que fuera una de las más inteligentes del colegio_

_-¡Dai-chan!... ¿Dónde estas?-Mira corría por los pasillos del colegio buscando a Daisuke, estaba tan preocupada que se había olvidado volver a ponerse el uniforme y seguía con la ropa de deporte. Mira se paro ante la puerta de su clase, ahí estaban algunos de sus compañeros-¿Habéis visto a Daisuke?_

-No.-Dijo alegremente Saehara.

-Si, se acaba de marchar ahora.-Dijo Riku sin darle mucha importancia.- Se ha ido en dirección al despacho del profesor de plástica.

-Gracias Riku.  
Riku sonrió a Mira mientras que esta salía corriendo en dirección al despacho del profesor. 

_Cuando llegó Daisuke acababa de salir, no parecía muy contento, otra vez.  
-¿Qué ocurre?_

-He vuelto a quedar en segundo lugar... Aunque esta vez he estado más cerca.

Mira observó el cuadro en el que Daisuke había dedicado tantas horas, era precioso, tan simple pero a la vez tan complicado a la hora de describirlo. Mira agarró el cuadro.  
-¿Puedo quedármelo?

-No hace falta que hagas como si te gustara para hacerme sentir mejor.-murmuro Daisuke.

-¡Pero si me gusta mucho¡De verdad que sí!-Exclamó Mira.-Creía que los Niwa no se dedicaban a crear arte ¿Eres el único que se dedica a esto, cierto?  
Daisuke asintió.

-No es muy normal... -Daisuke se quedó mirando como salía del despacho del Director alguien que creía que no volvería ver en mucho tiempo, sobretodo en el colegio; Hiwatarí observó a Daisuke y luego entornó sus ojos azules hacia Mira, ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato, hasta que Mira inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-¿No vas a saludarle?-Preguntó Mira con una sonrisa picarona.-Solo quería decirte que... hoy me voy con Risa, voy a ir con ella al museo donde Dark va a robar el arco de Artemis. Hasta Mañana.  


_Daisuke se acercó a Hiwatari, sentía tantas emociones a la vez que no sabía que hacer, si salir corriendo para tener que ahorrarse la vergüenza de pasar por todas las tonalidades del rojo posible o quedarse ahí y hablar con la persona que había echado tanto de menos._

_-Satoshi... cuanto tiempo... -murmuro Daisuke  
Mira negaba con la cabeza, se había escondido, quería saber que ocurriría, aunque no podía escuchar muy bien por culpa de las carcajadas de Dark ante el comportamiento nervioso de Daisuke_

-Creí que no volvería a verte. Fue lo que me dijiste.

Satoshi sonrió a Daisuke y observó la esquina donde estaba escondida Mira, Satoshi empezó a acercarse al pelirrojo lo máximo que este se lo permitió.  
-Ya pero por ciertas razones he pensado que estaría bien volver.

-Eso esta bien.-murmuro Daisuke mirando directamente el suelo como si fuera la cosa más bonita que hubiese visto. 

_Entonces vio como Satoshi rápidamente se separaba de él y le decía;  
-Yo también te he echado de menos.-Satoshi se alejó, Riku se acercaba hacia ellos, Satoshi se dio más prisa y con un movimiento casi fugaz tomo de la muñeca a Mira y la arrastró con él. Mira seguía a Satoshi un poco asustada ¿Qué pretendía siendo tan violento con ella?  
Cuando hubieron salido a los terrenos del colegio, Satoshi paró de caminar y se giró hacía Mira._

-¿Quién rompió el sello?-preguntó, parecía bastante preocupado, aun recordaba como Krad le había jugado esa mala pasada intercambiando las cajas, no entendía como había podido tomar el control sobre él.

Mira se soltó de Satoshi y miró asustada a Satoshi, sabía quien era, quizás quisiera encerrarla otra vez.  
-Nadie... lo rompí yo...-mira le dedicó una mirada asesina a Satoshi mientras se tocaba la muñeca, que había adquirido un tono rojizo.  
Satoshi suspiró tranquilo, pudo sentir como su otra parte se moría de la rabia. Satoshi sonrió.

-Siento si te he asustado.. Soy Satoshi Hiwatari.

Mira asintió.  
-Sé quien eres, Daisuke me ha hablado de ti... –Mira alzó las cejas y asintió como si hubiese entendido algo.- Yo soy Mira Niwa ... me alegro de conocerte... Aunque haya sido tan violento al principio...-Mira sonrió y se inclinó.-Si me disculpas, Risa me espera... Fue un placer conocerte!  


_Daisuke se había quedado de piedra ante el comportamiento de Satoshi... Igualmente estaba tan contento de haberlo visto otra vez, la ultima fue bastante traumática para los dos, así que había decidido olvidarla._

Le hubiese gustado decirle a Satoshi que también le había echado de menos... pero no se atrevería a hacerlo...¿Y porque debería sentir vergüenza de decirselo? al fin y al cabo los dos eran amigos... Daisuke suspiró y contemplo el suelo una vez más ¿A quien pretendía engañar?...Lo único que agradecía es que Dark nose acordaba.

-Niwa... Daisuke... -Riku se acercó a Daisuke-¿Ese era Hiwatari?-Riku miró a Daisuke, parecía bastante deprimido.-Daisuke... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me encuentro bien. No te preocupes.-Dijo Daisuke sin levantar la mirada, lo que le faltaba...Riku había presenciado aquella escena tan rara...

-Pero es que no lo pareces. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-Riku se agachó para poder mirar a Daisuke a los ojos, se quedó callada al ver que este intentaba ocultar que estaba llorando. Riku también bajó la vista, no sabía por que, pero sentía que la culpable de que Daisuke estuviera tan deprimido esos días era por su culpa a pesar de que fue él quien quiso dejarlo, Riku se mordió el labio ¿Por qué lo quiso dejar¿Por qué precisamente cuando parecía que todo estaba bien?

-Lo siento... yo tengo que irme a dejar esto... -Riku salió corriendo dejando a un Daisuke bastante confundido y más deprimido aún, ya no ayudaba el hecho de que Satoshi estuviera ahí, quizás empeoraría las cosas y eso era lo último que quería.

-Daisuke... no llores.-Dijo Dark, en su voz se podía sentir que estaba muy preocupado por el pelirrojo, este cerró los puños.

-¡Es todo por tu culpa!-Gritó mientras salía como podía del recinto escolar.-No sé como lo haces, pero siempre acabas complicándome la vida... ¡Todo sería más

_fácil si desaparecieras de una vez, pero parece que te gusta convertir mi vida en un infierno¡Déjame!_

Dark se quedó callado, no dijo nada.. era cierto lo que le decía Daisuke, si no fuera por él, Daisuke no lo pasaría tan mal... 

_Mira había acompañado a Risa y a Riku a su casa, esa noche pasaría la noche ahí. Risa hablaba tan deprisa por la emoción que casi no se la entendí, aunque Mira prestaba más atención a Riku que parecía estar preocupada.  
-¿Qué crees que debería ponerme?-Preguntó finalmente Risa.  
-Algo cómodo, oscuro, zapatos con los que puedas correr... Ya sabes lo normal para poder entrar en un lugar a escondidas... _

_Risa miró a Mira no muy convencida...  
-Se hará lo que se pueda.-dijo con voz melodiosa.  
Al llegar a su casa Risa empezó a sacar ropa del armario, Riku se tiró en la cama y no dijo nada, en cuanto a Mira se quedó mirando un cuadro con un paisaje nevado, era precioso.  
-Vale, voy a cambiarme y me decís que os parece.-Dijo mientras se marchaba hacia al baño._

-Me lo regaló Daisuke.-murmuró Riku, Mira entornó los ojos hacia Riku.-El cuadro que estas mirando es de él... Me gusta mirarlo, me trae paz, aunque sea una paz falsa... por lo menos me hace sentir tranquila.

Mira se sentó en el suelo cerca donde estaba la cabeza de Riku.  
-¿Por qué cortasteis?-Preguntó Mira sin pensárselo, esa era la pregunta que quería hacer desde que la conoció, pero hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé... Cualquier motivo me parece una estupidez, creía que nosotros dos estábamos por encima de todo esto... pero resulta que no.

-¿Y por que no le dices lo que sientes? Quizás te sorprenderías...

-La verdad es que es posible que Daisuke siga enamorado de mí, como yo aún lo estoy de él... pero todo el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo sentía como si Daisuke estuviera atado a algo... algo que no quería contarme...

_Mira se quedó callada sabía perfectamente que era ese 'algo' del que estaba hablando Riku, a la hora de la verdad parecía que ella sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba._

_-¿Y por qué no querría contártelo?-Inquirió Mira, mientras sentía como su corazón le latía con todas sus fuerzas, no entendía porque, pero quería saberlo costara lo que costara._

_-Porque... quizás ese algo sería lo que de verdad haría que rompiéramos todos los lazos que nos unen, por lo menos ahora seguimos siendo amigos._

-Claro... amigos que cada vez que se ven salen corriendo en direcciones opuestas... -Dijo Risa sarcásticamente había estado allí desde el principio, Riku y Daisuke eran sus amigos, quería saber al igual que Mira los motivos por los que cortaron.- Por favor, cualquiera que os vea sabe que hay tensión entre vosotros, aunque ese 'cualquiera' sea un desconocido que nunca os ha visto.  
Riku sonrió levemente.

-Lo que tienes que hacer.-Explicó Risa.-Es venir con nosotras y quitarte todos esos remordimientos que tienes encima, salimos, intentamos ver a Dark... y luego vamos a ver si hay algo abierto y ya esta.

_Mira y Riku se miraron y ambas intercambiaron miradas de horror, a ninguna de las dos le caía bien Dark._

_-Vale.-Dijo Riku.-Pero nada de cursiladas en mi presencia.  
Risa asintió en cambio Mira levantó las cejas y miró a Riku:_

-Espero que eso no vaya también por mí... - El teléfono empezó a sonar, haciendo que las chicas dejaran de reír. Risa cogió el teléfono y acto seguido se lo paso a Mira.

-Es Daisuke parece un poco... desesperado.-Dijo mientras Mira se acercaba el auricular.

_-¿Dai-chan?-Preguntó mientras miraba el teléfono de forma extraña.-¿Ocurre algo?_

-Tengo un problema... -la voz de Daisuke parecía más preocupada de lo normal.- Es que Dark no quiere salir.

-¿Qué dices que?-Gritó haciendo que las gemelas Harada se sobresaltaran.-¿Por qué?

-Por que le he dicho cosas horribles y no quiere escucharme... me odia.

Mira intentó aguantar las ganas de gritar.  
-¿Y que puedo hacer yo?

-Encuéntrale.

-¿no lo puede hacer Towa?

-No, por que ella no puede entrar... dentro de mí... tu tienes el poder de aprender las habilidades de todo aquello que ves... puede hacerlo.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas?.-Preguntó Mira fríamente.

-Es que si él no está conmigo... no creo que aguante todo lo que me esta ocurriendo.

Mira cerró los ojos y dijo en voz casi imperceptible.  
-Te esperaré en el museo, ven enseguida yo ya estaré ahí.-Mira colgó el auricular sin dejar contestar a Daisuke.

-¿Le ocurría algo?-Pregunto Riku.

-Nada importante, estaba preocupado por que ha perdido algo, pero ya esta.-respondió Mira.-Deberíamos marcharnos ahora, que ya esta oscuro, además si vamos con el tiempo justo nos encontraremos con demasiados fisgones.

Después de convencer a Risa para que se fuera con lo que llevaba puesto, las tres se marcharon hacia el museo, allí Mira se separó de las gemelas prometiéndoles que regresaría pronto. 

_Cerca de allí estaba Daisuke, tenía los ojos rojos, y llorosos, Mira le dedico una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano con suavidad.  
-¿Estas seguro que quieres que haga esto hermano?-Preguntó Mira preocupada.-Veré todo lo que hay en tu interior, hasta el secreto más oscuro que guarda tu corazón..._

-Hazlo ya.-Interrumpió Daisuke.-Por favor, eres la única que puede ayudarme y que a intentado entenderme, no me importa que sepas mis secretos confío en ti... por favor encuéntrale... Quiero pedirle perdón.

El cuerpo de Mira se quedó rígido como una piedra, la esencia de aquel ser había abandonado su cuerpo para entrar en el de Daisuke, para buscar a aquel ladrón que tanto apreciaba. Buscó en muchos lugares, donde solo encontró sentimientos rotos, pensamientos ocultos, y hechos que había ocultado deseando que desapareciesen.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro pero el cansancio la estaba ganando, entonces se sintió atraída por un recuerdo que había en el lugar más oscuro del corazón de Daisuke, el paisaje se parecía al cuadro que tenía Riku en su habitación, aquel cuadro que tanto quería porque le hacía sentir que estaba cerca de Daisuke, pudo sentir la presencia de otro ser.

Mira suspiró aliviada, por fin había encontrado a ese ladrón, estaba tan disgustada por que había tenidoq ue fisgonerar entre todos los sentimientos ocultos de Daisuke _ que le hubiese gustado pegarle una patada en la cabeza, pero esas ideas se le quitaron de la cabeza rápidamente, entendía por que Dark no quería hablar con Daisuke, ella también habría reaccionado del mismo modo. Con paso decidido se acercó a Dark, estaba sentado en medio de toda aquella nieve, con la mirada perdida, la criatura de la carta sellada se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, pasaron varios minutos en silencio uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, e ignorándose._

-¿Crees que la solución es esta?-Preguntó Mira rompiendo el silencio de aquel lugar.

-Yo solo empeoro las cosas.-se limitó a decir el ladrón.

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo Mira, Dark se giró hacia esta, Mira se giró poco a poco.-Sabes que él no lo decía en serio y aún así le has dejado, y te has escondido en un lugar donde él no puede entrar por que es demasiado doloroso...  
Dark no dijo nada

-Él lo siente mucho. –Explicó Mira.-No quería herirte, pero hay veces que las personas decimos cosas que no sentimos sin darnos cuenta que podemos herir a la gente que más queremos.  
Dark miró sorprendido a Mira, esta se limitó a esbozar una débil sonrisa.

_-Te quiere muchísimo, tu deberías saberlo, vives dentro de él, rodeado por sus sentimientos... –Mira apartó la vista de Dark y observó el paisaje.-Debes salir y perdonar a Daisuke, luego ya podrás robar el arco de Artemis... –Mira empezó a transparentarse, se le habían agotado las fuerzas, había utilizado demasiada energía en encontrarle. Mira cerró los ojos fuertemente...-Sintió como una mano cálida le acariciaba la cara.  
-Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos-murmuro Dark.  
Mira abrió repentinamente los ojos, delante de ella estaba Dark que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.  
-¿Estarás bien?-Preguntó.  
-Tu vete.-Dijo Mira violentamente y alejándose de él tocandose la mejilla derecha y le dedicaba una mirada de profundo rencor –Yo estaré bien... no necesito que te preocupes por mí... Anda vete y libráme de tu estúpidez mental  
-Como quieras, ah por cierto.-Dark se acercó a Mira, a la vez que esta intentaba alejarse de él.- Muchas gracias.-Dark sonrió y desapareció de la vista de Mira, que se había quedado de piedra... no solo por el comportamiento de Dark, sino porque no entendía porque Daisuke se ocultaba a si mismo todos sus sentimientos...¿Qué tenía él de malo?  
_

_Daisuke abrió los ojos le resultaba raro que Mira no estuviera en la habitación intentando encender incienso para molestar a Dark, seguramente estaría enfadada con él porque la había utilizado para sacar a Dark...o quizás al entrar dentro de él habí podido ver lo que con tanto esmero había intentado ocultar esperando que desapareciese... ¿A Mira tambien le parecería raro? Sabía que lo que él sentía en realidad debería olvidarlo, no estaba bien, y por culpa de ellos había hecho daño a gente que quería...¿o no¿Solo habían sido marionetas que había utilizado para ocultarlo todo? Lo peor de todo es que si Mira... se lo decía a Dark..¿Qqué pensaría él¿le odiaria¿Se escondería cómo la noche anterior para que él no pudiese encontrarle? Si Dark volvía a hacerlo, Mira se negaría por completo a tener que hacer eso otra vez...Daisuke suspiró intranquilo...hacía mucho tiempo...después de un año y medio de haber creído que todo había sido olvidado...¿por qué ahora debía volver esos sentimientos?  
_

_Daisuke observó el reloj llegaba tarde al colegio, se vistió rápidamente llegaría tarde, desayunó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa, cuando estaba a medio camino se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la maleta, cuando fue a dar media vuelta se tropezó con Satoshi.  
-Buenos Días; ¿Has salido a pasear?-pregunto con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Daisuke.- ¿Habías olvidado que existen los fines de semana?_

_El rostro de Daisuke pasó por varios tonos rojizos, antes de que pudiera contestar._

-Es que me he levantado un poco.. Eh... despistado-Respondió Daisuke.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Sé encajar una derrota.-Dijo Satoshi mientras seguía caminando.- Iba a pasear por el parque ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Daisuke asintió, a pesar de la mayoría del tiempo que pasaba con Satoshi no hablaba, se sentía muy bien con él.  
-Eh... –Satoshi miro a los ojos a Daisuke, que parecía querer decir algo.- ¿Por qué regresaste?

Satoshi observó a Daisuke, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo preguntaría.  
-Tengo que vigilar los pasos de Dark, acuérdate... que yo soy quien tiene que eliminarle... –dijo en voz casi imperceptible

-¿Has vuelto solo por eso?-Inquirió Daisuke.-¿No has vuelto por otra causa?-Daisuke y Satoshi se giraron hacia atrás, Daisuke enrojeció, alguien les estaba siguiendo... No podía permitir que alguien escuchara lo que intentaba decirle, pero parecía que Satoshi estaba bastante interesado con el tema de conversación  
-¿A caso deseas que uno de mis motivos por el cual estoy aqui... sea por aquella..?  
-�¡**Lo siento se me había olvidado que tengo hacer otras cosas!-**Exclamó Daisuke aparentemente alarmado mientras empezaba a correr marcha atrás mientras se despedía de Satoshi.-¡Hasta otra!-Daisuke salió corriendo antes de que al peliazul se le ocurriera alguna otra pregunta inoportuna que hacerle.

Estaba llegando a su casa cuando sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad, enfrente de la puerta estaba Mira, parecía no decidirse a entrar y observaba con preocupación algo que tenía entre sus manos.  
-Mira!-Mira observó a Daisuke y se guardó lo que tenía en las manos en el bolsillo.

-Dai-chan; Buenos Días ¿Qué haces fuera tan pronto?-Preguntó mientras le sonreía.

-He ido a dar una vuelta.

-Seguro que te has vuelto a levantar creyendo que había que ir a clase.-Mira sonrió.-Te veo mejor. ¿Hicisteis las paces?

-Gracias a ti.

Mira sonrió y musito:  
-No fue nada. Dai-chan... Por cierto¿Qué hicisteis después de robar el arco de Artemis?

-Yo me quedé dormido... pero supongo vino aquí, también estaba muy cansado, a decir verdad aun esta durmiendo.

_-Ya veo... murmuró Mira –¿Has desayunado?_

-Sí, bueno, más o menos.

-Bueno, pues desayunaremos otra vez ¿Vale?

_Daisuke asintió, la verdad es que nunca se había imaginado que el hecho de tener una hermana le fuese hacer tan feliz, Mira era atenta y muy dulce con él.  
-Gracias.-volvió a decir Daisuke._

-Deberías dejar de dar gracias... lo que hago no es tan importante.-Mira le plantó un beso en la frente a Daisuke.-Si estas cansado puedes marcharte a dormir... Yo me quedaré aquí... tengo cosas que hacer...

-Es cierto, ya sabes donde guardamos los objetos, por si quieres aprender las habilidades del Arco de Artemis-Daisuke sonrió a Mira.-Gracias, entonces me iré a descansar.

-Que duermas bien... -Mira observó como Daisuke se marchaba a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a casa de los Harada después de que Risa viera a Dark, las gemelas cayeron rendidas, en cambio Mira, no podía dormir, muy pocas veces lo hacía, recordaba que había abierto las cortinas y un poco las ventanas para poder ver la Luna y se quedó dormida.. Pero cuando despertó esta mañana estaba en una de las camas. Mira suspiró y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, para acariciar lo que le había escondido a Daisuke.-A trabajar.-Dijo dando un saltó y empezando a limpiar la casa con ayuda de Towa. Tenía tal descarga de energía que cuando se quiso dar cuenta había limpiado toda la casa en menos de dos horas, así que solo pudo hacer una cosa, aprender las habilidades de los objetos robados. Mira había sido creada para robar habilidades de todo aquello que podía tocar, por eso solía pasarse las tardes, después de que terminaba las tareas del colegio, robando las habilidades de todos aquellos objetos que los Niwa habían robado a los Hikari.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en aquella habitación, el cansancio la obligo a sentarse en el suelo, mientras suspiraba tristemente y miraba una máscara.  
-¿Qué es lo que cree que puedo hacer yo por ellos? Aunque haya podido ver los secretos de ambos... no puedo entender que quiere que haga.-Dijo mientras abrazaba la máscara intentando no llorar.- Yo solo quiero olvidar lo que ví dentro de Daisuke, me dió un poco de miedo...lo cruel que podría llegar a ser solo para ocultarlo...Yo creía que el no era asi... ¿Por que le da miedo?

-Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro... Que siempre intentamos esconder...-Dijo una voz tras ella, Towa se sentó junto a Mira.- Tu... yo... los Niwa, todos tenemos una parte oculta... que debemos hacer frente... Quizás es lo que intenta decirte..  
.  
-¿Me has escuchado?

-Estabas hablando en voz alta

-Ya veo... Asi que lo que me esta pidiendo es que les ayude a enfrentarse a 'eso'

-Es una posibilidad.

Mira levantó la mirada y se levantó de golpe.  
- ¡Voy a preparar la cena!

-¡Yo te ayudaré!

-Empieza tú, tengo que dejar algo en la habitación de Dai-Chan.-Exclamó Mira mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Towa se quedó quieta un momento, sin entender muy bien que había ocurrido, pero al fin y al cabo parecía que Mira parecía que había entendido algo.

Mira subió a la habitación de Daisuke silenciosamente, no quería despertarle, se acercó a su oreja y susurro:  
-Dark...tengo que hablar contigo...-Mira observó como Daisuke abría los ojos.

-¿Sabes que estabamos durmiendo?-preguntó Dark con voz burlona

-¿Sabes que podrías haberme contagiado algo cogiendome en brazos?-le preguntó Mira..-Yo... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Creia que no entenderías ese mensaje tan sutil..

-¿LLamas sutil... cogerme en brazos, dejarme en una cama, hablarme durante más de dos horas y para rematar dejarme una de tus plumas para que me acordara de que habías venido¿Sabes que en esa casa podría haber muerto si no me hubiese despertado yo la primera?-preguntó sarcasticamente.-Me olvide de la parte del final en la que me pedías algo...

-Yo... quiero que me ayudes a encontrar al manera de que...-Dark se puso rojo y Mira sonrió.

-¿quieres que te ayude a averiguar que tipo de objeto podría ayudarnos con tu problema? Vale lo haré... seguro que Papá-kosuke me ayudará... pero a cambio quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿El qué?

-pase lo que pase, no le digas a Daisuke que lo sabes... Ahora duermete!-le ordenó Mira mientras le daba un beso en la frente.- Que descanses...  
Dark se puso a reir, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y quedaba profundamente dormido.  


_Daisuke despertó debido a los dulces gritos de su madre, se levantó repentinamente y cayó en la cuenta de que había dormido casi todo el día, mientras se levantaba observó el espejo, Dark le devolvía la sonrisa.  
_

_-Buenos Días, Bella Durmiente.-Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
_

_Daisuke sonrió y estiró los brazos, observó que en su mano derecha había una larga pluma negra...  
-Es una de las plumas de las alas de Dark... –murmuró, mientras la examinaba, se fijo que en algunas partes de las plumas había pequeños copos de nieve. -¿Es tuya?-preguntó mientras miraba el reflejo de Dark, en el espejo.  
_

_Dark simplemente sonrió a Daisuke y le dijo:  
-¿He estado yo estos días en algún lugar donde nieve?-Preguntó Dark mientras cerraba los ojos satisfecho, al ver la reacción de Daisuke.  
Daisuke observó la pluma.  
Espero que no>>_

**Fin del primer capítulo;(Puede que no se entienda nada ...pero es lo bonito de este fanfic...es que el lio se logra desliar al final XD intentar imaginar que la frase anterior no existe; gracias>>) Espero que les haya gustado...Dejen Reviews Aunque sean amenzas para que deje de escribir...>>**_  
_


	3. The Show Must go On

**oksAntes de que empiecen a leer, quiero advertirles que este capítulo es una ida de cabeza, la verdad es que me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo, por que a la vez me imaginaba a los personajes actuando de esa manera y dejando atrás su vergüenza o temores ... Tampoco es un capítulo fuera de lo normal, espero se diviertan tanto como yo lo hice... (si no, bueno... espero que el próximo sea más de su agrado).**

**Capítulo 3**

**The Show Must Go On**

La oscuridad le daba un aspecto más tenebroso a la cripta de los Omae, a pesar del miedo que inspiraba era el único momento en el que Dark podía tomar el control del cuerpo de Daisuke sin que él lo supiera, Mira miraba a su alrededor fascinada.  
-¿Esto es un cementerio¡Que fascinante es saber que debajo de nuestros pies descansan los restos mortales de los antepasados de esta ciudad!  
Dark miró a Mira como si esta no estuviera muy bien de la cabeza, esta sonrió a Dark.  
-Gracias por acompañarme.-Dijo no muy convencida de lo que decía.-Aunque si hubiese sabido que pensabas dormir hasta tan tarde podría haber venido a una hora normal... Así de noche, parece que tenga que salir un vampiro o un Hombre lobo, hoy es luna llena.  
-Shhh  
-Perdón  
Estaban allí por que la escasa información que había encontrado Mira, decía que los Omae eran un grupo de hechiceros, que solían encantar sus objetos para que pudiesen desempeñar un papel de gran utilidad para ellos, en la cripta de esta familia se encontraba el Reloj de Vengaí, no se sabía cuál eran sus poderes, pero Mira pensó que les sería de utilidad para más adelante, Dark pudo abrir fácilmente la cerradura de la Cripta, ambos entraron en la cripta en completo silencio, Mira se agarraba del brazo con nerviosismo.  
-Si sigues así, acabarás arrancándote el brazo-bromeó Dark.-¿Dónde dices que tiene que estar?  
-En el ataúd que lleve inscrito la silueta de un arpa-murmuro Mira mientras entraba y empezaba a tocar las paredes.-Date prisa... El hechizo protector puede activarse en cualquier momento, yo no puedo protegernos de todo...  
-¿No vas a ayudarme a levantar la puerta del ataúd?  
-ah¡ perdón! Esto de profanar tumbas no va mucho conmigo... y no es puerta... es tapa. -murmuró Mira mientras ayudaba a Dark a apartar la tapa, los dos se miraron desconcertados, en el ataúd no había cuerpo alguno, sin embargo había un gran reloj de péndulo. Dark se puso a reír estridentemente, sin embargo Mira empezó a tirar de la tapa pero se había quedado atascada.-¡Ayúdame! No te rías... el que hizo esto estaba como una cabra, el poder de este reloj es estúpido pero puede acabar con todos nosotros...  
-¿Qué poder tiene?  
-No lo logro descifrarlo, pero sé que este objeto fue construido con el objetivo de destruir a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad con tal de divertir a su amo...  
Dark paro de reír y ayudó a Mira a cerrar la tapa, los dos salieron corriendo de la cripta. El ladrón observó a Mira que parecía bastante asustada.  
-¡Hey! Tranquila no tienes que sentirte culpable un error lo tiene cualquiera.-Dark sonrió a Mira  
-Gracias.- Mira pareció ofendida ante las palabras de Dark.- Pero no necesito tu compasión... Vamonos, Daisuke esta a punto de despertarse, lo noto.  
-Eres muy rara, un día me tratas como a un amigo y al día siguiente me odias a muerte.  
-Te considero un compañero, incluso quizás haya aprendido a respetarte, pero acéptalo, tu yo nunca nos llevaremos bien.-Mira observó a Dark con desprecio.- Puede que más adelante incluso lleguemos a ser amigos, pero eso no significa que vaya a perseguirte como una loca como hacen esa panda de pollos sin cabeza que se hacen llamar admiradoras tuyas ¿Vale?  
Dark sonrió al fin y al cabo... no parecía que Mira dijese eso en serio, solo estaba un poco enfada por su primer fracaso.

Al día siguiente Mira se levantó sobresaltada, delante de ella estaba Daisuke con cara de preocupación.-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la rubia.  
-Mira-chan... Esto mamá, papá, el abuelo y Towa, están cantando y bailando en el comedor... me da miedo bajar solo.  
-¿Qué están cantando?-Preguntó entusiasmada Mira.  
-Están cantando en plan 'Que tiempo tan feliz'  
-A lo mejor intentan animarte.  
-¡No es eso! Lo peor de todo, es que la panadera, el verdulero, la carnicera... ¡Todos están cantando a la vez!  
Mira se quedó pensativa, Dark se estaba riendo y murmuro.  
¿Puede que sea esa maldición mortal de la que hablabas ayer?>> Preguntó Entre Risas a Mira (Mira puede escuchar a Dark, aun que este no tome el control del cuerpo de Daisuke) La que iba a matar a toda la ciudad>>  
-¿De qué hablas Dark?  
-Nada, seguro que ayer ya estuvo otra vez soñando cosas raras-Dijo Mira con voz tajante. A pesar de eso, parecía que si que fuera posible que el causante de que todos los del barrio cantaran fuera cosa de la maldición de aquel reloj de péndulo.

Como pudieron, Mira y Daisuke tomaron su desayuno y fueron a clase.  
Sorprendentemente lograron llegar a pesar de que les hubieran parado 10 veces para bailar con ellos por la calle.

¡Esto no es posible! Debe de ser un sueño...  
-No, no lo es... -Mira cerró los ojos aterrorizada pensando que todo era por su culpa en esos momentos no le importaría que alguien la consolara pero nadie lo haría así que optó por coger del brazo de Daisuke y subir juntos a clase, al llegar a su aula todos estaban en lo suyo, algo que alegro a los 'hermanos', por fin se librarían de tener que seguir la corriente de la gente.  
Cuando entró en clase su tutor, los peores temores del trío (Dark, Mira y Daisuke) se vieron cumplidos. Todo se volvió oscuro, mientras una luz lo iluminaba solo a él, de pronto empezó a sonar una música parecida al tango, enfrente de ellos apareció la profesora de Educación Física, el resto de la clase se puso a bailar, y como hechizados por algo Daisuke y Mira se vieron arrastrados a bailar ese tango infernal con el resto de la clase, Mira bailaba con un chico al que no había visto en su vida (simplemente no se había fijado en él) y Daisuke llegó a los brazos de Satoshi, Daisuke se giró hacia Mira y gritó:  
-¡Sálvame!-Desgraciadamente el profesor había empezado a cantar.  
-¡Déjame, no quiero que me beses! Por tu culpa estoy sufriendo la tortura de mis penas... -Mira se giró hacia Daisuke.-¡Por favor que alguien lo pare... me esta matando con esos berreídos!  
-¡Socorro este tío me esta pisando.-Sollozó Riku; el profesor continuó cantando como un poseído.  
-¡Déjame, no quiero que me toques! Me lastiman esas manos, me lastiman y me queman No prolongues más mi desventura, si eres hombre bueno así lo harás.-Risa y Mira se intercambiaron miradas de no entender nada.  
-¿Ha dicho hombre?-Preguntó Saehara mientras intentaba parar de bailar, desgraciadamente sus pies no se lo permitían.

Deja que prosiga mi camino, te lo pido a tu conciencia, no te puedo amar.

¡ Se quiere callar de una vez!-Gritó uno de los alumnos mientras la mayoría mostraban semblantes serios, como si estuvieran muy interesados en que el baile saliera perfecto, poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando, los alumnos caían en una especie de sueño inconsciente mientras bailaban y hacían los coros del profesor, aún así, había algunos que seguían conscientes, pero bailaban al ritmo de la música obligado bajo una mano invisible, tratados como miserables títeres.

Besos brujos, besos brujos que son una cadena de desdicha y de dolor. Besos brujos... yo no quiero que mi boca maldecida traiga más desesperanzas en mi alma... en mi vida... Besos brujos... ¡Ah, si pudiera arrancarme de los labios esta maldición!  
Déjame¡ no quiero que me beses! Yo no quiero que me toques, lo que quiero es libertarme... Nuevas esperanzas en tu vida te traerán el dulce olvido, pues tienes que olvidarme. Deja que prosiga mi camino, que es la salvación para los dos... ¿Qué ha de ser tu vida al lado mío¡El infierno y el vacío! Tu amor sin mi amor. -Las ultimas palabras (Sonó así como: tu amorrrrrrrrrrrr sin tu amoooooorrrrrrrrrrrr) fueron demasiado desafinadas como para que los pobres oídos de sus alumnos pudiesen soportarlo, gracias a que había terminado la canción todos pudieron separarse y sentarse en sus pupitres que habían vuelto a aparecer tan rápidamente como habían desaparecido, los únicos que seguían juntos eran Daisuke y Satoshi. Mira se cubrió la cara con un libro para no tener que ver la cara de la gente que los miraba y empezaban a cuchichear.  
-¡No me encuentro bien, voy a desmayarme-Mira se dejó caer de la silla, había actuado tan bien, que pronto todo el mundo se había olvidado de Satoshi y Daisuke y centraron su atención en Mira. Daisuke se separó bruscamente de Satoshi y se acercó a Mira.  
-Voy a llevarla a la enfermería.-Daisuke cogió en brazos a Mira mientras daba las gracias de que su 'hermana' hubiese engañado a toda la clase 'para salvarle' de Satoshi y de las miradas curiosas.  
-Ya puedes dejarme en el suelo.-Dijo Mira cuando ya estaban fuera de la clase, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo a Daisuke.-Dai-chan debería ser más disimulado si quiere ocultar sus sentimientos ¿no crees?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el suelo.  
-No es eso... es que Satoshi... me ha preguntado algo y no quería soltarme hasta que le contestara...  
-¿Y que te ha preguntado?

Eso... eso no te importa. -Daisuke se apartó de Mira y la dejó sola en el pasillo. Mira se agarró las rodillas y apoyó la frente en ellas mientras lloraba en silencio ¿Qué había hecho para que Daisuke saliera corriendo de esa manera? Desde que había salido de su prisión su prioridad había sido hacer feliz a Daisuke ¿Pero a que precio?...¿Estaría condenada a sentir ese sentimientos de furia y tristeza cada vez que Daisuke se comportaba tan mal con ella? Y además Dark contaba con ella, no era cuestión de que fallarle cada dos por tres. Mira se puso de pie y pegó un puñetazo a la pared visiblemente enfadada. -Diablos... -Murmuro con voz ronca.-¿Desde cuando me importa fallar a ese ladrón estúpido?... Estoy harta de todo esto, esta estúpida música que hay por todo el colegio... –Mira salió del colegio con paso decidido, no le importaba nada, en esos momentos, solo quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Daisuke estaba realmente enojado con Mira, siempre preguntando esas cosas que él nunca diría en voz alta y que tan siquiera quería pensar, estaba cansado de todos... ¿Cómo es que su vida había ido de mal en peor en menos de dos meses?

¿Quieres hablar conmigo? >>Preguntó Dark Sabes que estoy contigo, y aunque estoy limitado, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte>>

¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme ahora?-Preguntó Daisuke.  
Escuchándote>>

No sé si eso me ayudará ahora Dark. Yo solo sé... que me gustaría dejar de respirar...  
No puedes decirlo en serio ¿Por qué?>>

Daisuke cerró los ojos intentando encontrar las palabras acertadas para relatarle a Dark, lo que hizo que su vida cambiara de verdad.  
¿Te encuentras bien?>>  
-No, yo... No estoy bien. Yo... he mentido a todo el mundo

¿Por qué has mentido?>>Daisuke se quedó pensando largo rato, Dark no le comprendería tan fácilmente, no se lo diría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
-Estoy cansado de ocultar que... no puedo continuar así... Sintiéndome rechazado por la persona que más quería.  
Dark se quedó pensando y sintió pena por Daisuke, él sabía que era sentirse solo y hasta ahora nunca se había sentido rechazado, no entendía porque Daisuke no quería confiar en él.  
¿Y lo que te ha dicho Satoshi¿De que motivos te hablaba?>>  
-Nada, fue una conversación que tuvimos el día después de robar el arco de Artemis..  
¿Y por eso te has puesto tan nervioso?>>  
-Es que no quería hablar con él.  
¿Y eso desde cuando?>>  
-¡De acuerdo! Te lo diré pesado.-Exclamó Daisuke resignado a tener que contarle algo.- Es que... creo que estoy un poco confundido.  
¿En serio? Creo que si no lo estuvieras no tendríamos esta conversación... Perdón... así no te ayudo nada. ¿A cerca de qué te sientes confundido, Dai-chan?>>  
-A cerca de Riku... y de Satoshi.

Se hizo el silencio, Daisuke se quedó paralizado, y Dark se quedo alucinado ante la ultima palabra que había soltado Daisuke.  
¿Crees que estas enamorado de Satoshi? Preguntó con fingida, pero muy creíble, calma.>>  
-¿Crees que es malo sentir eso?  
¡No!>> exclamó Dark Daisuke, nunca, hagas las cosas por temor a lo que los demás puedan decirte, los que de verdad te quieran te respetarán, no lo olvides.>>  
-¿No te importa?  
¿Debería importarme?>> Preguntó Dark.  
-Me alegro de haberte dicho esto.  
¿De qué motivos hablabais?>>  
Daisuke se quedó parado y respondió:  
-Nada, solo que le pedí por que había vuelto... y parece que le gusta bromear con ese tema.-Daisuke se puso a reír, Dark no se lo había tomado mal, eso le alegraba. Pero a pesar de aquello, nunca podría decirle lo que había ocurrido años atrás, a pesar que le diera miedo recordarlo, había veces que disfrutaba con aquel recuerdo, a pesar de todo, parecía que Satoshi le correspondía eso era realmente lo mejor de todo a pesar de que por ello sufría tanto... Mientras recordaba todo lo que hicieron, una nombre cruzó su mente '... Dark...' Se miró al espejo Dark le sonreía, pero parecía preocupado por algo, en ese momento el espejo se rompió, Daisuke gritó asustado al igual que Dark, uno de los trozos de aquel espejo le había cortado en la mejilla izquierda y en las manos, las luces empezaron a centellear, los ojos de Daisuke parecían perdidos en algo, había caído en un trance, el mismo trance en el que habían caído sus compañeros y profesores. Las paredes del baño de chicos fueron sustituidas por un cielo negro y oscuro.  
Daisuke?... ¿Te encuentras bien¿Te ocurre algo? Dark se puso a reír, al darse cuenta que Daisuke estaba a punto de empezar a cantar, le resultaba un poco violento el hecho de Daisuke empezara a cantar. Por favor que no sea un tango... por lo menos no el que ha cantado tu profesor...>>

Daisuke observó las heridas que se había hecho en las manos cuando el espejo estalló repentinamente, de todas ellas salía sangre, que se escurría entre sus dedos y caía gota a gota manchando el suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el uniforme de Daisuke había sido cambiado por unos pantalones blancos y camisa del mismo color, debajo de esta llevaba otra de color negro.

I've been looking in the mirror for so long (Estuve mirando en el espejo mucho (por tanto) tiempo)

The I've come to believe (que empiezo a creer…) my soul's on the other side (… que mi alma esta al otro lado)  
Dark se quedó callado, al fin y al cabo no cantaba tan mal, pero quedaba extraño, se fijó en que Daisuke caminaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo que solo podía verse en aquella oscuridad.

All the little pieces falling shatter (Todas las piezas pequeñas estan cayendo, haciendose trizas): Shards of me (Pedazos de mi)

Too sharp to put buck together (muy filosos para juntarlos de nuevo)

Too small to matter (muy pequeños para importar),

But big enough (pero suficientemente grande…)

To cut me into so many little pieces (… para cortarme en pedazos)…  
If I try to touch her (si intentara tocarla)

Daisuke no dejaba de caminar mientras por su alrededor aparecían distintas imágenes, que parecían ser los recuerdos del descendiente de los Niwa, Dark los examinaba como podía ya que desaparecían rápidamente, como si sintieran su mirada curiosa.  
- Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well. Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. (Respiro y trato de hallar el bienestar de mi alma. Aún así, te niegas a beber como un niño testarudo.)

Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever. And all of this will make sense when I get better. (Miénteme, convénceme de que siempre estuve enfermo. Y todo esto tendrá sentido cuando mejore.)

Dark se estaba empezando a exasperar cuando todas aquellas imágenes empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos mientras Daisuke seguía cantando hipnotizado, una cosa estaba clara mataría a Mira cuando la viera.

But I know the difference between myself and my reflection. I just can't help but to wonder: Which of us do you love? (Conozco la diferencia, Entre yo y mi reflejo, No puedo evitar preguntarme¿A cual de los dos amas?)  
So I bleed, I bleed And I breathe, I breathe no- Bleed, I bleed And I breathe, I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more. ( Así que sangro, Sangro, Y respiro, Ahora respiro... Sangro, Sangro Y respiro, Respiro Respiro- No respiro más.)  
Al terminar la canción todo volvió a la realidad, se encontraban en la azotea, en el fin, un paso en falso y caerían, Daisuke no parecía encontrarse muy bien, las heridas eran más profundas de lo que parecían y había perdido la cantidad suficiente de sangre como para marearse. Y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Daisuke se tropezó y cayó de espaldas al vacío, notó como alguien intentaba cogerle de las manos, pero por culpa de la sangre se escurrían.  
-¡Daisuke despierta!-gritó Satoshi mientras intentaba sujetarle, las manos de Daisuke se separaron de las del peliazul, este intentó atraparlo una vez más pero lo único que consiguió fue tropezarse y caer con él. Entonces como por arte de magia ambos se vieron en el suelo sanos y salvos, exceptuando Daisuke que aun seguía con las heridas abiertas.

Daisuke notó como Dark estaba dormido, todo había sido un sueño, lo que más le había agradado era que Satoshi había acudido en su rescate, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, cuando los tuvo abiertos, borró de inmediato la sonrisa que se le había dibujado al verse unas vendas alrededor de las muñecas, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que Satoshi estaba a su lado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Satoshi visiblemente preocupado.  
-¡Sí! Lo siento, yo... no me acuerdo de casi nada... no sé como llegué hasta allí.-Daisuke se rascó la cabeza claramente confundido y avergonzado.

Lo importante es que estas bien.Daisuke bajó la mirada, entonces recordó que por su culpa Hiwatari también había caído desde la azotea con él.  
-¿Y tú como estas? -Preguntó exaltado.-Tu... yo... por mi culpa ¿no te has hecho nada?  
Satoshi esbozó una débil sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.  
- No, algo nos ha salvado.  
Daisuke no se había dado cuenta que había cogido de la mano a Satoshi, volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzado, pero la otra mano de Satoshi se lo impidió, le había cogido suavemente de la barbilla y le miraba a los ojos con una expresión que hacía que el corazón de Daisuke latiera a velocidad luz.  
-Cuando te he visto caer... –Esta vez fue Satoshi el que bajó la vista, volvió a sentarse dejando a Daisuke de rodillas encimad de la cama. –No sé que hubiera hecho si... llegas a caerte.-Satoshi se quitó las gafas.  
-Pero no ha ocurrido nada...  
-Pero podría seguir ocurriendo. –Interrumpió Satoshi, - Soy comandante, me entero de lo que ocurre hoy ha sido hospitalizada media ciudad, los hospitales están saturados, sin añadir, que incluso entre los heridos se encuentras algunos médicos, enfermeros, etc. No es por ser mala persona, pero creo que fue Mira quien activo esta especie de maldición.  
-¿Mira¿Por qué?-preguntó Daisuke, interiormente enfadado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, en esos momentos tenía ganas de matar a Mira.  
-Debió ser sin querer.-Respondió Satoshi.- Su poder activa las habilidades de todo lo que toca o simplemente observa, quizás, ella estuvo cerca del objeto mágico que ha provocado esto y al sentir la presencia de Mira se activó.  
-Sabes mucho sobre como funcionan los poderes de Mira.-murmuro Daisuke.  
-Es un objeto de los Hikari ¿recuerdas?-Respondió Satoshi.- ¿Quieres a Mira¿Te gusta que pertenezca a tu familia?  
-¡Claro que sí! Yo... –Daisuke se quedó callado.-Ahora que lo pienso últimamente no he sido muy bueno con ella, a pesar de que lo único que hace ella es preocuparse por mí.  
Satoshi se volvió a acercar a Daisuke.  
-Ve con cuidado, Mira fue creada para aprender las habilidades de todo lo que toca y puede ver, para que aprendiera a ser humana... pero el paso siguiente no debe realizarse, si la quieres, la sellarás de nuevo.  
-¿por qué?

Por que a pesar de que parezca humana del todo, será inmortal, un ser eterno, y al ver como la gente envejece, algo que ella no hará, para posteriormente morir... ella desaparecerá por la tristeza que le causará... por eso la sellaron antaño... A pesar de todo ella sigue siendo un ser creado por las manos de un ser humano, algo tan bello no debería morir, es el único favor que te pido, respecto a ella, claro.-Daisuke alzo las cejas.

¿Cuál es la ultima etapa?-Lo sabrás, se activará inconscientemente, cuando ella crea que hay algo por lo que valga la pena quedarse aquí.  
-¿cuándo se enamore?  
-Quizás si o quizás no, la ultima se activó por culpa de la tristeza que sintió al ver morir a su creador... por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.  
Daisuke bajó la vista, estaba seguro de que Mira les había mentido desde el principio y que si que se acordaba de por que la sellaron, el problema de 'estar rota' era que podía 'morir', lo había escondido desde el principio por que él mismo la hubiera sellado de nuevo con tal de que no desapareciera... Y ahora... a pesar de que Satoshi se lo había pedido, no podría sellarla, se habían conocido en apenas dos meses, pero aún así, Mira les había robado el corazón a la familia Niwa.  
Daisuke abrazó a Satoshi, que hizo todo lo posible para aguantar el equilibrio y no caerse.  
-No puedes pedirme eso... yo no tengo poder sobre Mira.  
-En eso te equivocas...  
-Sabes que te haría caso, pero esta es una excepción, no podré.  
-Olvídate del tema por ahora, Mira es inteligente, no pondrá su 'vida' en peligro tan rápidamente... Eso ha sonado muy poco convincente... solo un idiota sería capaz de creerse lo que has dicho>>  
-¿De verdad?

Aquí tenemos a la excepción (el idiota)>> -Satoshi haciendo caso omiso a su 'compañero' invisible asintió.- Y ahora deja de llorar.  
Daisuke miró a los ojos a Satoshi, esas palabras, casi el mismo escenario, todo le recordaba a lo sucedido hace dos años, quizás había llegado la hora de aceptarlo. Daisuke se acercó a Satoshi más de lo que estaba, esta vez no saldría corriendo como en las otras ocasiones, entonces cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de sus labios.  
-¡Niwa!-Daisuke dio un salto hacía atrás y se metió en la cama tan rápidamente que incluso se sorprendió el mismo de su velocidad. En la enfermería entraron las gemelas Harada acompañadas por Saehara.  
-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Risa-Nos han dicho que te habías hecho daño...  
-Estoy bien.-Interrumpió Daisuke, mientras se tapaba con las sabanas casi toda la cara.  
-no lo pareces-Observó Riku.  
-Estas muy rojo... -Añadió Saehara.-Creo que llamaré a la enfermera, estaba bailando en el pasillo.  
-Creo que yo también me voy a ir Mientras te quede algo de dignidad -Dijo Satoshi mientras cogía sus gafas de mesa que había a su lado.-Espero que te mejores, **Niwa. **

Daisuke observó con amargura como Satoshi se marchaba, seguramente enfadado con él... -Creo que me he mareado.-murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
...Yo también lo estaría, el rumbo de vuestra conversación ha dado un giro tan bestial que seguro que Hiwatari también esta igual de mareado>>  
-Podrías callarte un rato.-susurró Daisuke, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Mira.  
-Si estas buscando a Mira, a desaparecido.-Dijo Riku mientras ponía una mano en la frente de Daisuke.-... Estas ardiendo.  
¿Qué ha dicho de Mira?>>  
-¿Qué ha desaparecido?-Daisuke intentó levantarse pero Riku le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.  
-Entiendo que estés preocupado.-Dijo Risa mientras le tomaba la tensión.- Yo también lo estoy, no es normal que se vaya sin avisar, iré a buscarla... Si me prometes que te quedarás aquí.  
Daisuke miraba extrañado a Risa.  
-¿Desde cuando sabes tomar la tensión?  
Risa se puso a reír.  
-Otro día te lo contaré, ahora te aburriría mucho, mucho.-Risa sonrió a Daisuke.  
¿Sabrá donde buscarla?>>  
-¿Sabes donde puedes encontrar a Mira?  
-Últimamente, estaba muy interesada en el cementerio, iré allí si no esta, seguro que estará por el parque, hay un árbol al que se sube cuando quiere pensar... Creo que primero iré allí.  
-¿Qué árbol?  
-Es un secreto.-Risa se levantó.-Riku, ocúpate de que no se levante hasta que le baje la fiebre, si tienes que drogarle hazlo.-Risa sonrió a ambos y salió corriendo de allí sin prestar atención a la enfermera y a Saehara que bailaban los dos juntos.  
Estaba cruzando la esquina cuando Mira le tiró del brazo.  
-¡Mira¡Me has asustado!-Dijo Risa llevándose la mano al corazón.-hay maneras más sencillas de llamarme la atención y no matarme en el acto. ¿Te ocurre algo? Has desaparecido por arte de magia.  
-Ya me gustaría a mi desaparecer. –Murmuró Mira-¿Dai-chan se ha hecho daño¿Y Hiwatari?  
-Los dos están bien, bueno, Daisuke tiene fiebre y se ha hecho unas heridas un poco profundas en las muñecas... ¿Cómo crees que se rompió el espejo?  
- Por mi culpa -Pensó Mira.-No lo sé, quizás tenga una ligera idea, hoy las cosas no son como siempre.  
-Ni que lo digas... Tantas canciones me están dando dolor de cabeza... ¿Qué haces escondida?  
-No estoy escondida, es que acabo de llegar del cementerio.  
-¿Qué hacías en el cementerio?  
-Nada  
Mira había salido hacia el cementerio para buscar la cripta de los Omae y buscar algún mecanismo en aquel reloj de péndulo para romper el hechizo, pero al llegar la cripta de los Omae había desaparecido, podía sentir su presencia, desgraciadamente no podía encontrarla sin Dark a su lado, algo que le molestaba profundamente, por eso había vuelto y había presenciado la caída de Daisuke y Satoshi, ella había sido quien les había salvado creando una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor para amortiguar la caída.  
-Estas muy extraña.  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó Mira con una sonrisa traviesa.-Debe de ser por el tiempo... Me siento hiperactiva cuando esta nublado... –Mira vio como Satoshi salía del servicio con la cara bastante pálida. –Mañana me pasaré por tu casa.

¡Genial! Le diré a Daisuke que has estado aquí.

Mira se quedó parada y sonrió otra vez.-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Claro.  
-Dile a Dai-chan: El reloj de Vengaí tiene una doble función.  
-¡De acuerdo¡Hasta Mañana y quédate a dormir, que la ultima vez nos lo pasamos muy bien!  
Mira guiñó un ojo a Risa y salió corriendo detrás de Satoshi.  
-Hiwatari-kun; ¡ Espera!  
Satoshi se giró y Mira se quedó paralizada.  
- ¿Sabes?... Mejor vuelvo después.-Dijo Mira, mientras daba media vuelta, la mirada de Satoshi era completamente distinta, Dark y Daisuke le habían contado lo que ocurría con Hiwatari y su otro yo, y parecía que en ese momento, Krad había tomado el control del cuerpo de Satoshi. Krad cogió con fuerza la muñeca de Mira... - Será mala bestia... ¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó con normalidad mientras miraba su muñeca.-Por mucho que la agarres lo único que conseguirás es que cambie de color.  
Krad soltó la muñeca de Mira...  
Se produjo un molesto e incomodo silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente sin decirse absolutamente nada, aparentemente. Mira miraba boquiabierta a Krad, le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba recordarlo, y Krad se había quedado quieto, por culpa de Mira, que había utilizadouna de sus habilidades para mantenerle quieto.  
Mira metió a Krad en una de las aulas vacías del pasillo cuando vio a Saehara y compañía acercarse, no era conveniente que vieran a Krad paseando tan campante por los pasillos.  
-Así no arreglaré nada.-Mira puso la mano en la frente de Krad y al igual que había hecho con Daisuke entró en la mente de Satoshi.- Hiwatari-kun, necesito hablar contigo.  
-¿Y crees que este es el mejor lugar?  
-Solo es una pregunta, además, no hubiese entrado si no me hubieses dejado.  
-¿qué necesitas saber?  
-El clan Omae, era cercano al de los Hikari ¿cierto?  
-Sí  
-Sin querer, activé la habilidad del Reloj de Vengaí, pero lo que buscaba era la segunda función.  
- Ya me imaginaba que eras la causante de todo esto... ¿Sabes que podrías haber matado a Daisuke?  
-No ocurrió nada que él no quisiera... y lo sabes, en eso consiste la primera función del Reloj, en aquel momento Daisuke quería morir... y tu con él.-Mira se puso roja.-Solo quiero saber como detener el reloj.

Rompiéndolo... si lo rompes, el hechizo desaparecerá, y en cuanto a su segunda función... tendrás que olvidarte de ella.

Mira bajó la mirada y enfadada consigo misma, había puesto en peligro a gente inocente para luego no conseguir nada...  
-Gracias Hiwatari-kun.-Mira abrió los ojos y se dispuso a salir del aula cuando Satoshi le tiró de la manga suavemente.  
-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?  
-¿Crees que quiere saberlo?-Preguntó Mira con una sonrisa.- Todo a su tiempo... No debemos ir apresurándonos... esto no es una carrera. Daisuke lo sabrá cuando este preparado para saberlo.

Risa entró en la enfermería se había entretenido por culpa de la enfermera y de Saehara, que le habían dedicado una canción hip-hop. Riku y Daisuke estaban sentados en la cama hablando animadamente.

¿Se puede pasar? –Preguntó mientras les sonreía.- Mira esta en el colegio... parece un poco trastornada por todo lo que esta pasando hoy, me ha dicho que te diga: El reloj de Vengaí tiene una doble función. ¿Qué significa?  
Daisuke se quedó pensando no le sonaba nada.  
-¿A ti te suena de algo Dark?-preguntó en voz baja  
-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó Riku  
-Que si no es un objeto que ha robado Dark?-Dijo Daisuke no muy convencido.  
-No, no lo es.-respondió firmemente Risa. -S  
A mí si que me suena... tenemos que ir al cementerio>>  
-¿El cementerio?-repitió Daisuke.  
-Creo que deberías descansar.- Dijo Riku mirando preocupada a Daisuke.  
-Es cierto, parece que estas delirando.  
-Tenéis razón.-Daisuke se tumbó y cerró los ojos.- Será mejor que descanse.  
-Espero que lo consigas... -Dijo Risa observando a Saehara y a la enfermera que ahora estaban cantando 'Me against the Music'.  
-Vete a casa si quieres, yo me quedaré con Daisuke hasta que... se duerma... Si no te importa.  
Daisuke negó con la cabeza.  
-Eres muy amable Riku.

Dark se había sentado junto a la cripta de los Omae, esperando a que Mira apareciese.  
- Explícame, por que sabes que es aquí.>>

Por que el Reloj de Vengaí es de los Omae, un clan muy cercano al de los Hikari.-Explicó Dark.- Se ve que Mira estaba interesada en ese objeto.-Y por mi culpa esta pasando todo esto.-Añadió Mira mientras se acercaba a Dark.-Lo siento mucho, hoy han ocurrido muchas desgracias por mi culpa...

Un error lo tiene cualquiera, no te preocupes... ¿Sabes como tienes que parar el hechizo?>>

Tengo que romper el reloj, así que tengo una décima de segundo para poder aprender la segunda habilidad del Reloj de Vengaí... -Mira abrió la puerta de la cripta.-Tu primero Dark.

Que amable.-dijo sarcásticamente mientras bajaba las escaleras de la cripta como lo había hecho la noche anterior, exceptuando que esa cripta no tenía nada que ver con la de hacía veinticuatro horas, ahora estaba llena de color y luces y parecía más grande de lo que era, había cientos de espíritus bailando al son de cientos de músicas, Dark se quedó parado esperando a que Mira se decidiese a bajar. Mira bajó corriendo hasta el ataúd con el dibujo de la lira y abrió la tapa con gran esfuerzo, la música que había allí la mareaba, era como intentar escuchar miles de canciones distintas a la vez. Mira tendió la mano a Dark  
-Solo tendré una oportunidad para hacerlo, así que dame la mano.-Dark Cogió de la mano a Mira.  
Mira iba a decirle algo más, pero no pudo, sintió unos profundos deseos de empezar a cantar.  
-No, conmigo no lo conseguirán.¡No pienso cantar delante de este tipo!-Pensó, mientras alzaba la mano derecha donde empezó a formarse llamaradas, Mira las lanzó al reloj de péndulo que empezó a arder, entonces los cánticos cesaron y solo se escuchaban gritos de agonía y terror. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, el reloj de Vengaí estalló creando una nube purpúrea, que empezó a expandirse por toda la cripta hasta que esta llegó a estallar también.  
-Mira-chan...  
Mira abrió los ojos, y se levantó poco a poco.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Daisuke.  
-Yo... creo... -Mira ahogó un grito y empezó a examinar a Daisuke. -¿Estas herido¿Por mi culpa?  
-No, estoy bien, las únicas heridas que tengo son las que me hice en el espejo.-Daisuke sonrió a Mira.-Aunque creo que Dark esta bastante agotado, por que no da señales de vida.  
-Mejor para nosotros, venga vamos a casa.  
-¿Tienes hambre?  
-¡Me muero de hambre!-mira observó a Daisuke.- Dai-chan ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Es raro que puedas comer como cualquier persona normal y corriente ¿No crees?  
Mira sonrió.  
-Me crearon para parecer una humana, para que con el periodo de revoluciones no me quemaran con el resto de los objetos mágicos. Puedo parecerlo, pero... yo no soy humana de verdad, no puedo tener hijos, no puedo envejecer y no puedo morir...   
-Mira... -Daisuke cogió de la mano a Mira.-Lo siento.

¡Que va! No lo sientas, yo soy feliz así... . Así que no te sientas mal...-siento haberte contestado mal antes.  
Mira sonrió a Daisuke.  
-Hay cosas que uno mismo necesita retener... entiendo que no quisieras decírmelo, los secretos de Dai-chan, pueden seguir siendo secretos.  
-Siento algo por Satoshi  
Mira dio un salto y se puso a reír.  
-¿Eso era el secreto? ¬¬ No lo ocultas muy bien... –Mira le guiñó un ojo a Daisuke; pero al igual que Dark, había algo que parecía entristecerle.-¿Lo sabe Dark?  
-Si, se lo he dicho.  
Mira se agachó haciendo como si estuviera atando el zapato para que Daisuke no viera su reacción.  
-Me alegra que dos de las personas que más me importan lo sepan.  
-Y a mi me hace feliz que hayas decidido confiar en mi. ¿Pedimos Comida China o Italiana?  
-Me apetece comer comida Tailandesa.  
-Pues a encargar comida... Tailandesa  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-La verdad, es que creía que había podido activar la segunda función del reloj de Vengaí, antes que acabara de destruirse pero se ve que fui demasiado lenta.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que encontraras otro objeto de habilidades parecidas.  
-Eso espero... ¿Mañana vendrás con nostras a bailar Para-Para ( El Para-Para es un ritmo de baile de música eurobeat con un orden de pasos determinados)?-pregunto Mira con Emoción.  
-No, creo que no.  
Mira sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Nunca cambies ¿Eh?

Después de una buena comilona, Daisuke se fue a dormir dando gracias a que el día siguiente era fiesta y que podría dormir hasta tarde, lo que no se imaginaba es que diez horas más tarde le despertaría un grito desgarrador.

**

* * *

**

**Al principio pensé en que Mira cantara también, pero acorde con su personalidad, ella no lo haría, sobretodo si pudieran utilizarlo en su contra, así que deje que Mira pudiera llevar un poco mejor el hechizo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que son más de los que imaginaba, quiero darles las gracias a todos por ánimos.  
Salem Oblivion: Gracias por tus ánimos, y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.  
**

**Caito-Tenchi¡Me alegré bastante saber que a alguien le había gustado los primeros capítulos de la historia! Si, la parte de Riku fue muy liosa, incluso yo me hice un lío, la verdad es que me da pena saber que es lo que le depara el futuro Por lo menos en esta historia En cuanto a tu duda, la película de Card Captor Sakura si que me inspiró para crear el nombre del sello de Mira Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Hermi17: Hola! ME alegra que te gustara el capítulo a pesar de ser tan lioso a mi también me encanta tu historia , y como has visto entre Satoshi y Dai-chan ocurrió algo en el pasado y puede que ocurra en el futuro a no ser que cada vez que intenten algo aparezca Riku Aun que sigo teniendo la cabeza hecha un lío acerca de este tema (otro más al que debemos añadir a la lista)**

**Nalle y Cia: La verdad es que hice a Mira con mucho cariño, es bastante útil para poder llegar al final de la trama... Y en cuanto a Dark... tenía una ligera idea de ese 'deseo' de Dark... pero aún no le he dado forma, así que.. Quizás se desvele en el siguiente capi.  
Otra vez; Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz ... Y estoy muy contenta que hasta ahora os haya gustado (Espero que siga así)  
**


	4. ¡Estas Arrestado!

_Capítulo 3_

¡Estas Arrestado!

Daisuke se levantó de su cama y salió al pasillo.  
-¿Quién a gritado?  
Emiko salió de su habitación.  
-Lo siento, a Mira se le ha vuelto a escapar.-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-¿Qué le estas haciendo?  
-Estamos intentando, encontrar la manera de eliminarle una de las cosas que ha aprendido.  
Daisuke se acercó a la habitación de sus padres, en la cama estaba sentada Mira, Kosuke y Daiki, su pelo había oscurecido hasta tomar un color grisáceo, bastante oscuro.  
-Llevamos toda la noche intentado desactivar esa función.  
-¿Lleva toda la noche gritando?  
-No.-Respondió Mira desde la habitación.-Solo ha sido ahora que he visto otra cosa.  
-¿Qué?-Daisuke se quedó mirando a su madre. -¿Qué ha pasado esta noche?  
-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no pude aprender la segunda habilidad del Reloj de Vengaí?  
-Si...  
-Pues no, pude aprenderla, gracias a que Dark, canalizó la fuente de magia y esta pudo pasar libremente a mi cuerpo.  
-¿Y eso es malo?  
-No lo sería... Pero desgraciadamente... esta habilidad, me obliga a ver cosas negativas, que pueden ocurrir.  
-¿Qué tienes visiones?-Daisuke se puso a reír creyendo que todo eso era broma.-Tienes una mala suerte... jajajajaja... ¿Me puedes decir como lo haces para que todo te salga tan mal?  
Mira miró con furia a Daisuke.  
-Te vas a caer por las escaleras... Espero que te rompas las piernas.-Murmuró mientras se examinaba las puntas del pelo.-Esto es horrible, quiero volver a tener el mismo color de pelo.  
El teléfono empezó a sonar Daisuke salió corriendo para coger el teléfono, y al recordar las palabras de Mira bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Daisuke soltó una carcajada al verse sano y salvó delante del teléfono.  
-Residencia de los Niwa.-Dijo mientras miraba el espejo que había llegado esa mañana, era cuadrado y bastante pequeño, lo único que podía verse era la cabeza de aquel que lo contemplaba.  
-¿Daisuke?-la voz pareció entrecortarse de repente. –Hola, Soy Riku... ¿Puede ponerse Mira?  
-No, ahora mismo esta... en el médico  
-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?  
-No... nada importante ¿Necesitas algo?  
-Si; Es que hoy habíamos quedado para ir al concurso de Para-para ¿Al final si que vendrá?  
Daisuke, pensó que en el estado en que estaba Mira, sería mejor que no fuera, pero por otra parte se la quitaría de encima esa noche y podría cometer el robo con total normalidad sin que ella empezara a darles un sermón sobre los sentimientos de las obras de los Hikari ante el hecho de verse arrebatadas de su hogar.  
-Ahora que lo pienso si que me lo había mencionado, si que vendrá con vosotras al concurso.  
-¿Si? Menos mal, Risa estaba un poco histérica, por que habían quedado para ir al centro comercial a comprar el vestido de Risa... para después del concurso irnos a la fiesta de Tamayo... Lo siento, te estoy aburriendo y seguramente tienes algo mejor que hacer que escuchar a una niñata como yo, bueno, pues entonces la esperaremos a las siete ¿Vale? Adiós.-Riku colgó el teléfono, Daisuke se quedó observando con expresión de incomprensión el auricular.- Que rara está últimamente... debe ser la edad.  
(Cada día me pareces más ingenuo e inútil)-murmuró Dark  
-¿Qué soy que? Se ha insultado a si misma... debe tener la autoestima por los suelos.  
(Si... hay que ver lo mucho que la has ayudado)  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso!-Daisuke enfadado se tropezó por las escaleras con un zapato, y cayó al suelo. –Ni una palabra a Mira... -Daisuke subió corriendo las escaleras una vez más y entro en la habitación de sus padres.  
-Si... y creo que me he quemado... -Dijo Mira a sus padres adoptivos mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del Pijama, en su espalda podía verse una parte que estaba completamente negra.-Creo que mi cuerpo no ha podido regenerarse, por que fue hecho con magia, a pesar de que no me duele, no puedo ir con media espalda... negra  
(En mi opinión...)  
-Nadie ha pedido la opinión de un pervertido... –Mira se giró hacia la puerta- ¿Se ve mucho desde allí?  
Daisuke negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Te ocurrió en la explosión de la cripta?

Mira asintió.  
-No es nada, se te quitará en dos días como mucho, solo ha sido una reacción.-Explicó Kosuke mientras examina la espalda de Mira.  
-¿Reacción?-preguntó Emiko mientras cerraba la puerta a Daisuke, dejándolo fuera.  
-Si, aquella explosión contenía residuos mágicos por toda la magia que había sido empleada en la cripta de los Omae, el cuerpo de Mira absorbió todos aquellos residuos para proteger a aquellos que había por los alrededores, incluido vosotros.  
-Ah, claro como mi cuerpo le cuesta canalizar la magia me han salido estas manchas.  
-¿Tienes más?-Preguntó Daisuke desde la puerta.  
-Si, y no te importa donde.-Dijo Mira mientras abría la puerta.-¿Quién ha llamado?  
-Riku, estaba muy rara. Te esperan esta tarde a las siete.  
-¿Qué¿Crees que puedo ir tan campante con lo que me esta ocurriendo por la calle?  
-Te sentirás mejor si sales con tus amigas.-Dijo Daisuke mientras cogía de la mano a Mira y la sacaba de la habitación.- Creo que es mejor para ti, de que te olvides de tus funciones por algún tiempo, hasta que mamá y papá puedan eliminar esa nueva habilidad...  
-¿Crees que es lo mejor?  
-Para ti si.-Respondió Daisuke con una dulce sonrisa.  
-¿Estas intentando deshacerte de mí?  
-Se nota mucho?  
-De acuerdo, esta vez me iré con ella porque me hacía ilusión, pero ve con cuidado. Voy a hacer la maleta...  
-¿Maleta?  
- Claro... Me quedó a dormir en su casa... ¿Has dicho que a Riku le ocurría algo?  
-Estaba un poco rara...  
-Debe de haberse vuelto a pelear con Risa... ¿Tu sabias algo?  
-No...  
Mira miró suspicazmente a Daisuke y se fue a su habitación  
-Tu desayuno esta abajo. Te lo he preparado con todo mi cariño, no te atragantes. Y cuando salgas coge el paraguas, lloverá.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Lo he visto en las noticias.  
-Siempre se equivocan.  
-Tu mismo... -Mira sonrió a Daisuke y entró en la habitación.

Ya era casi medio día cuando Risa salía del centro comercial, al final no había podido decidirse por ninguno de los vestidos que le gustaban y se los había comprado todos.  
No tenía ganas de ir a su casa para nada, ella y Riku se habían vuelto a pelear, últimamente su relación se basaba en eso, discutir, gritarse y luego ante la gente hacer buena cara. Las dos habían cambiado bastante en ese corto periodo de tiempo, tanto que no podía reconocer a su hermana. Últimamente había estado de buen humor, pero ese estado había desaparecido de un día para otro. Risa estaba segura de que tenía que ver con Daisuke. Su memoria la llevó al día anterior, cuando por casualidad había visto a Daisuke y a Satoshi a punto de besarse. Risa movió con furia la cabeza mientras intentaba borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, era irónico ambos estaban en la misma posición de esa vez que también los vio sin querer, fue el día en que claramente pudo ver que nunca podía darle a Dark lo que él quería de verdad...  
-¡Ahhhhh!-Risa pegó una patada a lo primero que vio, que fue una de las papeleras que había repartidas por el centro, salió volando hacía la carretera. -¡OS ODIO!-El gritó Risa quedó ahogado por el ruido de los coches, pero alguien llegó a alcanzar esas palabras que Risa tanto quería decirle a Daisuke y a Dark, a ambos, no sabía como, pero entre ellos dos había una conexión. Al darse que había gritado enrojeció y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pronto se puso a llover y buscó refugió bajo un toldo que había frente a una de las salidas del parque; allí bajo la torrencial lluvia pudo ver claramente dos figuras bajo un mismo paraguas de color negro.

Mira saltó por la ventana con la maleta deportiva en la mano, se había olvidado el paraguas pero eso no le importaba, le encantaba la lluvia, y además ella no podía resfriarse por mucho que ella quisiera. Había empezado a llover hacía bastantes horas y aún seguía lloviendo con la misma intensidad, no había bajado a comer, no tenía hambre. Necesitaba meditar antes de ir a casa de las gemelas Harada, se fue al parque y se subió a su árbol favorito lejos de miradas curiosas. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por todas sus dudas.  
-Dark-Pensó mientras en su mente veía claramente el reflejo del ladrón. Mira al darse cuenta de en quien estaba pensando se tropezó y cayó del árbol se mojó toda la blusa que empezaba a transparentarse y sus pantalones que en un principio eran negros, ahora eran blancos.-¡No puede ser!-Susurró con voz ronca.  
-¿Mira-san¿Te has hecho daño?  
Mira dio un salto al ver a Satoshi.  
-¡No, estoy bien!-Mira se miró la blusa que se le había pegado por todo el cuerpo; haciendo visibles las manchas que tenía en la espalda. Mira abrazó a Satoshi.-¡No mires! Por favor...  
Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Satoshi.  
-Estas helada... No es bueno que vayas tan fresca con el tiempo que hace ¿Sabes? Puede que no seas una persona normal; pero créeme... pueden ocurrirte otras cosas si te expones a climas violentos para ti.  
-¿Qué puede ocurrir?  
-Algunos de tus miembros, ya sean extremidades inferiores o superiores, podrían desprenderse por no recibir calor del núcleo.-Satoshi no pudo evitar observar las marcas que tenía Mira en la espalda.-¿Qué es lo que no tengo que ver?-preguntó en tono angelical  
-Es que... –Mira se sentía un poco incomoda y se separó de Satoshi. –Tengo algo en la espalda y... y... –Mira sentía que quería hacer algo; pero no podía.-Yo... esto... ¡Lo siento! No puedo ocultarte nada por que tienes la sangre de mi creador y tu y Krad me recordáis a él... -Mira se quedó callada.-Me han salido unas manchas negras en la espalda; pero enseguida se me quitarán.-Dijo recobrando la compostura.-Lo siento, aún no puedo controlar emociones.  
Satoshi esbozó una ligera sonrisa.  
-No importa... No has dicho nada malo.-Respondió Satoshi mirando a Mira, que parecía un tomate gigante.  
- Vale... creo que me iré... Cuídate S... ... Hiwatari-Mira se giró y se disponía a dejar a Satoshi solo. –No todos los objetos Hikari están destinados a quedar en las manos de los Niwa...  
-¿Qué?-Exclamó Satoshi sin comprender muy bien lo que pretendía decir Mira.  
Mira sonrió.  
-Los Hikari siempre me parecieron gente maravillosa; me alegra que sigan siéndolo.-Mira se marchó corriendo; dejando a un sorprendido Satoshi en medio de la lluvia.

¡Risa¿Dónde estas?-Riku había buscado por todas las habitaciones a su hermana y no había manera de encontrarla. –Donde se habrá metido esta niña ahora.  
-¡Estoy aquí pesada!-Gritó Risa mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. –¿Qué ocurre?  
-Mira ya ha venido podemos marcharnos... –Riku observó a su hermana a los ojos, Risa tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza.-¿Te encuentras bien¿Te has mareado? –Preguntó Riku visiblemente preocupada.  
Risa sonrió y negó con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su hermana.  
-Ya estoy podemos irnos.

Ya eran las once de la noche solo faltaba una hora para que se cumpliera la hora en la que Dark iba a robar 'La vara de Aquis', hacia solo media hora que había comenzado la fiesta de Tamayo, que había alquilado un local especialmente para la fiesta. Hacia varias horas que el trío de amigas no había parado de baliar.  
-¡Escuchad!-Gritó mira, para hacerse oír.-¡Tengo sed!  
-Ídem.-Respondió Riku, mientras cogía a su hermana y a Mira de la mano y las llevaba a la barra.  
Mira se quedó mirando  
-Todo esto tiene alcohol-murmuró alarmada Riku.  
-Que más da. –Gruñó Risa mientras examinaba la carta. –¿Qué es más fuerte el Tequila o el Sake?  
Riku se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo sé; deberemos comprobarlo.-Dijo Mira.-Tendremos que beber uno de cada.  
Risa se giró hacía el barman y le pidió varios chupitos de Tequila y Sake.  
-Ahora que estamos comprobando que bebida es más fuerte... ¿Por qué no pedimos vodka también?-sugirió Risa.  
-Vale tía, pero con moderación que tenemos que ir caminando a tu casa y no quiero acabar bailando con una farola.- Dijo Mira mientras empezaba a beberse los chupitos que le pasaba Risa.  
Riku se fue a la pista de baile dejando a Risa y a Mira solas.  
- Nunca pensé que me convertiría en una adicta al alcohol tan rápidamente.-murmuró Risa a quien el efecto del alcohol esteba haciendo efecto.  
-hoy estas muy rara, no bailabas con mucha energía.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si Saehara lo ha hecho mejor y tiene agujetas de ayer, por haber estado bailando toda la tarde con la enfermera.

Se lo merece... todo el mundo se merece lo que le ocurre; mírame a mí... Debería haberme tragado el orgullo y dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que quería hacer con otra...  
-Eso no es orgullo.-Dijo Mira con altibajos en la voz.-Eso es tener principios. Risa, lo que tienes que hacer es esperar a que llegue la persona adecuada para ti. Si estas obsesionada en que dejaste ir a Dark porque no te quería... no verás esa oportunidad y te quedarás sola el resto de tu vida.  
-Así como lo dices suena fatal ¿sabes? –Dijo Risa mientras se reía.  
-Te contaré la historia de una chica... ella no era como el resto de las personas... su poder era aprender todas las habilidades de aquello que tocaba o simplemente veía. Pero esa cosa que le hacía especial... no era buena del todo, porque ser privilegia conllevaba a acarrear una maldición...  
-¿De verdad?-interrumpió Risa  
-Sí; ella al contrario que las demás personas, no envejecería.  
-¡Pero eso esta muy bien!-Exclamó Risa.  
- pero tampoco podría morir. Y lo peor para esa persona, es que estaba condenada a ver desaparecer ante sus ojos a sus seres queridos mientras que ella seguía sin cambiar... sin poder morir... esa chica hubiera dado todo lo bueno que ella tenía para poder ser como cualquier otro; para tener miedo de enamorarse pero también tener la esperanza de que podría envejecer con la persona que había sido creada solo para ella... pero ella había sido creada para estar sola... para que todo el mundo la admirara, nadie de los que había a su alrededor se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de su verdadero deseo.  
-¿Y al final que le ocurrió?-Preguntó interesada Risa.

Tras la perdida de alguien que fue como su padre... la encerraron creyendo que podría hacerse daño a ella misma y pasaron los años, un ladrón la secuestro creyendo que era un simple objeto inanimado... aún así ella pudo ver el mundo que tanto quería otra vez... vio que todo había cambiado mucho y conoció a nuevas personas, algunas maravillosas otras encantadoras y unas sumamente irritantes y terminó enamorándose de una de esas personas.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí; y lo que le quedaba de corazón se empezó a consumir... por que esa persona no podía verla como alguien normal, no podía quererla como ella necesitaba que la quisiera... Y su destino fue desaparecer... su espíritu estaba condenado a desaparecer igual que su cuerpo, no podría encontrar reposo puesto que no podía morir... toda ella se desvaneció...

Risa se quedó mirando a Mira un poco asustada.  
-Que historia más triste... aún que no sé porque me la has contado.  
-Verás tú eres una gran persona; no puedes estar siempre mirando al pasado y dándole la espalda al presente; te perderás muchas cosas... si sigues así, la chica de la historia a pesar de saber que no podía encontrar a alguien que la quisiera se arriesgó y al final no se arrepintió, por que amar a alguien es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede haber en este mundo... además tu tienes la oportunidad de ser correspondida solo debes creer otra vez en ti.  
Risa abrazó a Mira.  
-Tienes razón... –Murmuró Risa.- Como me dijo Daisuke hace un par de años: Tienes que esforzarte para vivir el presente, para que en el futuro recuerdes un buen pasado...  
O algo así.  
Mira sonrió y se levantó  
-Creo que me iré a bailar un rato... –Dijo Mira; pero una de las manos temblorosas de Risa hizo que se detuviera..  
-No me importa pasarlo mal; pero no quiero que sigan engañando a Riku.  
-¿Qué?  
-Hace dos años vi como Hiwatari besaba a Daisuke; Más bien... no sé si llegaron a más por que me marché corriendo; Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas sé que a Hiwatari le gustaba Daisuke desde que se conocieron... Cualquiera se enamoraría de él (Menos yo xD)... Pero ayer cuando irrumpí en la enfermería me encontré... ¡a Daisuke a punto de besar a Hiwatari!  
-¿Qué? (Mira- OO)  
-¡Me duele saber que Daisuke le estaba poniendo los cuernos a mi hermana con un tío!-Gritó Risa, pero sus gritos fueron amortiguados por la música que había en el local.  
Mira cerró los ojos.  
-Vale; no te desanimes... intentaré averiguar lo que pueda; pero no le digas nada a Riku... ¿Vale?  
Risa asintió y volvió a sonreír.  
-Me he fijado que estas últimas semanas nunca se puede pillar una imagen clara de Dark cuando hace sus robos... Me resulta raro.  
Mira puso cara de no entender nada e intento marcharse lo más rápido posible para no tener que decir nada.

La fiesta había terminado más tarde de lo previsto; y Mira al final se vio obligada a arrastrar a sus queridas amigas hacia su casa.  
-Deberías veros; sois patéticas... No deberías haberos emocionado tanto con el alcohol, es malo a nuestra edad.-Dijo Mira mientras se reía.  
-Mira quien habla; la que le ha faltado poco para bailar encima de la barra.-murmuró Riku mientras daba saltos.  
-¡Esa he sido yo!-gritó Risa mientras se agarraba con fuerza a Mira.  
Mira se quedó rígida haciendo que Riku se tropezara con ella y cayera de culo.  
-¡Wiz!-Exclamó Mira mientras corría hacia el pequeño compañero de Daisuke; lo examinó tenía un par de heridas.-¿Quién te ha hecho eso¡Si es por culpa de quien yo se me le mataré!  
Wiz saltó al suelo y empezó a correr Mira lo siguió; las gemelas Harada seguían a Mira sin entender por que estaba tan preocupada. Después de pasarse quince minutos corriendo llegó a una de las salidas del parque allí se encontraba Daisuke; Mira se acercó poco a poco; parecía que había perdido el conocimiento.  
-Mierda... –Dijo Riku que llegaba justo en ese instante mientras e llevaba las manos a la cabeza.- He pasado de la borrachera a la resaca en menos de quince minutos... –Riku al ver a Daisuke se acercó corriendo y empezó a examinarlo en busca de heridas.- ¿Qué le ocurre?  
-Tiene heridas superficiales en un 50 del cuerpo, pero insuficientes para hacer que entre en estado inconsciente... -murmuro Mira; que parecía ignorar la presencia de las gemelas. –ha sido debido a una pequeña descarga... -Mira se sorprendió al descubrir que la energía de aquella descarga era parecida a la que rodeaba la Carta Sellada.-¿Qué es eso de ahí?-Mira señalo algo en el cielo para que las gemelas Harada desviaran sus miradas un par de segundos que sirvieron para que Mira pudiera despertar a Daisuke mediante su magia.-¡Se ha despertado!-Exclamó Mira fingiendo estar sorprendida.  
Daisuke no aguantó mucho tiempo despierto; solo lo suficiente para poder ver la cara de asesina que tenía Mira en esos momentos. Las tres decidieron llevarse a Daisuke a casa de las Gemelas y que pasara la noche allí.  
Después de acomodarlo como pudieron las tres se fueron a su habitación Riku se durmió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; no había terminado de vestirse. Risa y Mira se miraban sin decir nada.  
-Me das miedo.-Dijo Risa rompiendo el silencio. –Estabas preocupada por Daisuke pero enseguida que ha despertado solo con una mirada le has hecho saber que estabas enfadada... ¿Por qué?  
-Por muchas cosas y esa mirada no se la dedicaba a Daisuke... –Mira se puso a reír al ver a Riku medió vestida y con los pantalones del pijama en la cabeza.-Creo que deberíamos meterla en la cama o mañana despertara con dolor en la cabeza.  
Risa asintió y ambas pusieron a Riku en la cama.  
-Mira... ¿De verdad eres un Niwa? –Preguntó Risa intentando no quedarse dormida.  
Mira sonrió y apago la luz.  
-Ahora sí; pero fui creada para ser un Hikari.-Mira sonrió al escuchar los ronquidos de Risa y acarició a Wiz que se había quedado dormido, lo cogió y lo puso encima de su cabeza.  
Sin esperar demasiado Mira salió de la habitación y fue hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Daisuke.  
-Me dirás ahora mismo que es lo que ha sucedido.-Dijo con forzada calma mientras se tiraba en plancha encima de la cama.-¿Dónde esta Dai-chan?-Preguntó entornando los ojos hacia la figura que había sentada cerca de la puerta.  
-No lo sé.-respondió Dark  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
-Estábamos cumpliendo nuestra 'tarea' de hoy; el único lugar que hemos tenido como vía de escape se necesitaban mis alas. Hasta allí todo había ido bien, pero entonces he sentido como una descarga de energía muy extraña; en ese momento Daisuke volvió a tomar el control del cuerpo y... no me acuerdo de nada más.  
-Es fácil. Daisuke ha sido 'arrestado' por Hiwatari-kun... para hacerlo a utilizado la carta sellada

Pero... ¿no la destruiste cuando saliste del sello?  
-Salí del sello no de la carta sellada... La carta sellada se utilizada para sellar cosas (ejemplo: Yo) y almas, (por ejemplo: Daisuke.)-Mira se acercó a Daisuke/Dark – ¿Harías cualquier cosa para recuperar a Daisuke?  
-Si.-Respondió Dark.  
Mira observó a 'Dark'  
-Por eso ha sellado a Daisuke; para destruirte a ti cuando intentes rescatar a Daisuke... Si tocas el sello morirás... Towa-chan no despareció por que yo terminé de abrir el sello para que nadie saliera herido... pero para despertar del sueño que se vive dentro del sello... me hiceron falta más... muchos años Daisuke solo tiene tres dias.-Mira sonrió. –Siempre puedes hacer un pacto con el diablo  
-¿No vas a ayudar?  
-hasta ahora es lo que he estado haciendo ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora?.  
Dark estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Mira se puso a llorar  
(Dark- Ô.ò)  
(Creo que me he perdido algo)  
Mira levantó la mirada; sus ojos verdes estaban inundados en un mar de lágrimas.  
-¡Eres imbécil!-Le espetó Mira a Dark mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.-¡Claro que pienso a ayudar! –Mira intentaba parar de llorar pero había algo que se lo impedía; quizás los sentimientos de envidia y de culpabilidad (por sentir envidia) –Vosotros nunca os enteráis de nada... -musito entre sollozos.-Me voy a dormir. Que duermas bien.-Mira se fue intentando no dar un portazo y se fue a dormir, dejando a Dark petrificado.  
-¿Qué alguien me explique lo que acaba de pasar aquí?-Gritó Dark para sus adentros; se sentía tan solo sin Daisuke y estaba tan preocupado por él... – Yo siempre acabo enterándome.-dijo en un susurro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dark despertó se encontró con Mira sentada a los pies de la cama leyendo un libro.  
-Siento mucho la escena de ayer... Me afectan los sentimientos humanos... Si escucharás todo lo que me contaron las Gemelas Harada lo entenderías-Dijo con voz fría y distante.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no soy Daisuke no me gusta sentirme observado mientras duermo.  
Mira alzó una ceja y le tiró el libro que estaba leyendo en la cara.  
-Por esto; léelo, si es que puedes, está en Latín.-Mira se puso en pie.-me marcho tenemos mucho que investigar; y disponemos de poco tiempo... Mamá-Emiko y Papá-Kosuke están investigando también.  
-¿Qué pone en el libro?

Si quieres que te ayude deberás esforzarte un poquito más.-Mira salió de la habitación dando un pequeño portazo.  
-¡Buenos dias Mira!-Riku salió de la habitación.- ¿Que tal esta Daisuke?  
Mira sonrió dulcemente.  
-Esta bien ... Aunque yo que tú no pasaría a verlo, esta... mareado y ha pedido que lo dejen solo un par de minutitos.

Riku cogió de la muñeca a Mira antes de que se marchara.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Ríes demasiado.  
-¿Eh¿Es malo reír?-Preguntó Mira mientras borraba su sonrisa.  
Riku cogió de la mano a Mira y se la llevó al balcón.  
-Es malo reír cuando de verdad quieres hacer otra cosa... Lo sé porque yo antes... solía reír mucho aunque en verdad quería llorar o gritar; o simplemente pegarle un puñetazo a alguien ¿Entiendes?  
Mira negó con la cabeza.  
-Es malo preocupar a los demás... no está mal ocultar mis verdaderos pensamientos o sentimientos.  
-Claro que es malo... ¡al fin y al cabo si la gente te quiere se dará cuenta y se preocuparán mucho más aún¡no tienes por que esconder lo que verdaderamente sientes!  
-¡Pero es que yo no quiero decírselo a nadie¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LO SEPA!  
-¿Que sepamos qué?  
Mira apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Riku.  
-Estoy celosa... de Daisuke; se que lo está pasando mal... Pero es que todos le quieren y yo.. Me siento imbécil diciendo esto... de verdad que si.-Mira abrazó a Riku. –Me gustaría decir la verdad cuando crea que es necesario... me gustaría hacer las cosas por que quiero hacerlas NO porque esas personas quieran que las haga... Quiero tomar mi decisión.  
-¿Y cual es?-Preguntó Riku que seguía abrazando a Mira.  
-Ayudarle... para poder decir lo que siento de verdad... –Mira se quedó callada y pudo notar como Riku estaba llorando al igual que ella.- Y tú Riku-chan ¿Cuál es esa decisión que quieres tomar?

Yo quiero ser suficientemente valiente como poder abrir los ojos para siempre, y no volverlos a cerrar. Quiero ser fuerte de verdad... -Murmuró Riku.- y también pedirle perdón a Risa; pero eso es otro tema.-Riku soltó una risita débil.- Al final las chicas como nosotras acabamos llorando en silencio para no hacer daño a los otros, pero es mejor siempre que alguien sepa lo que te ocurre; si no te irás cerrando como hice yo; hasta que no puedas más y estés dispuesta a hacer una locura...  
-¿Tu intentaste hacer una locura?  
-Si; pero Risa me lo impidió.. y desde entonces solo nos peleamos; me da vergüenza reconocer lo que estuve a punto de hacer; pero muchas veces he querido agradecerle que dejara de ser una niñata solo para cuidarme.  
-Ella lo sabe, si no, no continuaría preocupando por ti; pero yo que tu se lo diría...  
-Si; deberé tragarme el orgullo; que me sobra demasiado.-Riku abrazó a Mira con más fuerza.-... También soy demasiado orgullosa para admitir que sé el motivo por el cual Daisuke y yo rompimos... no digas nada-susurró Riku.- Me he dado cuenta hace poco; cuando volvió Satoshi... yo.. no sé como no me di cuenta... de que a Daisuke estaba enamorado de él.  
-Por que tu estabas enamorada; cuando alguien está enamorado no ve más allá de su nariz hasta que es demasiado tarde.  
Riku se puso a reír disimuladamente.  
-hablas como si fuera por experiencia propia.  
-No... espero no llegar a los extremos de enamorarme de esa persona.. si lo hago... creo que me cortaría las venas.  
Riku observó a Mira, esta se puso a reír y añadió:  
-De solo pensar que quizás me gusta un poco me entran nauseas.  
Riku también se puso a reír.  
-Hablas como si fuera un completo pervertido  
Mira se quedó callada para luego reír aun más fuerte.  
-¡Tía tienes más mal gusto que Risa!-Exclamó Riku  
-¡Eh!-Risa salió del armario un poco enfadada.  
Riku y Mira se quedaron petrificadas al ver a Risa y luego volvieron a ponerse a reír.  
-¡Es cierto¿Quién sería capaz de gustarle Dark?  
Mira se quedó callada, acto seguido Riku y Risa también mirando fijamente a Mira  
-Hay que admitir que feo no es...  
-No- admitió Riku.-Pero es igual de guapo como lo es de pervertido.  
Risa iba a defender a Dark; pero al ver a las otras dos riéndose no pudo evitar verle la gracia y también se puso a reír, al cabo de un rato se quedaron calladas; las tres estaban medio tumbadas en la misma cama.  
-Nunca me había reído tanto.-Dijo Mira seriamente.  
-Dicen que reír es bueno.-Explicó Risa.-Movemos muchos músculos.  
-Ahora me siento mejor; es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
-Si; ahora solo tendremos que presentar pruebas de que no estamos mal de la cabeza a los psiquiatras que están a punto de llegar... -Dijo Mira mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.-Me alegro de haberos conocido.-Dijo Mira esta vez con voz seria.  
-Y nosotras también nos alegra haberte conocido ¿A que si, Riku?  
Riku asintió  
-La próxima vez vamos a un Chino a comer.-Dijo Mira. –La culpa de esto la tiene los de la comida rápida.  
-Yo creo que el incienso es el verdadero culpable... -Bromeó Risa.  
-Tienes toda la razón.-Corroboró Mira.  
-¿De verdad?- Riku se puso a reír débilmente.-Y yo que creía que la culpa de todo esto la tenían los hombres...  
-No vas tan desencaminada.-Dijo Mira.- Ellos te aturden, y el incienso te hace tener alucinaciones, y a partir de allí... Te vuelves loca y no piensas con claridad.  
Riku y Risa soltaron una risita débil.  
-Eso si que es dejar volar la imaginación.-Rió Risa  
-Son las secuelas de pasar por ese 'estado'-Dijo Riku en tono burlón.

Dark había salido de la casa de las Harada sin Mira, estaba verdaderamente decepcionado por su actitud agresiva de esa mañana. No se había dado cuanta pero con el golpe que le había dado con el libro le había hecho una herida en la frente. Y para rematar había estado toda la mañana descifrando lo que ponía en aquel libro; aquel Latín era de lo más antiguo; había palabras que ni había en los diccionarios.  
-Habla del La pirámide de Minrel.-Dijo una voz detrás de él.  
-¿Ahora quieres explicármelo?- Preguntó Dark visiblemente enfadado.  
-Lo siento... Estaba enfadada; pero ya estoy bien  
-Si; he oído como reías como una poseída con las Harada.  
-(Y no le han pitado las orejas ?) ¿Me perdonas?  
-No sé si debería hacerlo.  
Mira bajó la mirada.  
-Si me perdonas; esta tarde podrás hacer lo que quieras; yo me encargaré de conseguir el resto de información que queda.  
-¿Qué es la pirámide de Minrel?  
-Con ella podrás rescatar a Daisuke.  
-¿No lo harás tu?  
-No puedo abrir el sello por algunos sentimientos que tengo en mi interior... pero tu deseo; ahora mismo es salvar a Daisuke así que.. eres el más indicado para hacerte con la pirámide de Minrel  
-¿Y cómo salvaremos con ella a Daisuke?  
-Te lo diré cuando la tengamos; así no te asustarás  
-Te equivocas.  
-¿Qué?  
-A parte de salvar a Daisuke hay algo que quiero hacer también.  
-¿y Qué es?  
-Ir a comer Pizza. Invitas tú y vuelvo a tratarte como a una amiga  
-O que barato me va a salir hacer las paces contigo... – bromeó Mira mientras sonreía.- Es irónico lo que cambian las cosas con el transcurso del tiempo.  
-Ni que hubieran pasado mil años...  
-Me gustaría tener las alas que tienes tu ¿Es divertido volar?  
-¿Y esa pregunta?  
-Me gustaría volar algún dia, sin tener que coger un avión.  
- Algunas veces das un poco de miedo.  
-¿Por mis repentinos cambios de tema?  
-Si  
Mira sonrió.  
-Aunque la verdad me he sentido mucho mejor después de tirarte el libro a la cara, en ese momento me parecías idiota.  
-¿Y ahora?  
- Un ladrón narcisista.-bromeó Mira mientras cogía de la mano a Dark.  
-¿No me dirás cual es la función de la pirámide?  
-No; me da vergüenza... Si vuelves a preguntarlo te quedas sin comer.  
(Ahora lo veo claro; esta bien esconder a veces los sentimientos de uno mismo para no hacer daño a aquellos que nos importan... Pero esta mal hacernos daño a nosotros mismo guardándonoslo porque al final heriremos a aquellos que en un principio queríamos proteger. Yo quiero seguir ofreciendo mi ayuda a la gente que quiero a pesar de que algunas veces crea que es inútil... quiero ayudar... por que quiero ser fuerte, para poder decir algún día lo que he escondido durante tanto tiempo... mi verdadero pasado y por lo tanto mis verdaderos sentimientos )

* * *

¡Estoy tan contenta por los reviews que me han estado mandando! Mi hermana dice que no son muchos; pero yo ya estoy feliz con tal que le gusten a una o a dos personas Me habéis animado mucho y solo quiero anuncias que a ese FanFic solo le quedan dos capítulos más a parte de este! ya los he terminado pero estoy haciendo unos ultimos retoques para que quede bien ¡Por favor seguidme mandandome más reviews! Me encanta; se me iluminan los ojos cada vez que me llega un e-mail mandandome un aviso de que me han mandando reviews. ME siento tan feliz como cuando la gente de mi insituto me dicen que les encantan mis mangas (dibujo y escribo un manga con mi mejor amiga) . Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ciao 


	5. Celos

_**Capítulo 4**_

**Celos**

-No puedo que creer que con una simple pizza te hayas comprado-Murmuraba Mira mientras salían de la pizzería.-Me siento mal conmigo misma -.- Por cierto; ¿No es incómodo llevar la apariencia de una persona que no eres?

-A veces.-Murmuró Dark. –Pero esta situación es bastante parecida a algunas otras... Y todas me han ocurrido con Daisuke.

-Es por que Dai-chan es una persona complicada Aunque aparentemente no lo parezca.

-Mira... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-¿Crees que debería decirte yo algo? –Preguntó Mira mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué no puedes tocar la carta sellada?

Mira empezó a ponerse roja y en sus ojos podía verse un brillo tenue.  
-Por que hay algunos sentimientos que harían que destruyera el sello con Daisuke dentro, y eso no es bueno. Pero gracias a mí podrás hacerlo tú si conseguimos la pirámide.

-¿Qué función tiene la pirámide?-Preguntó Dark, Mira empezó a ponerse roja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me da vergüenza, no la función en si... si no lo que verás cuando la función de la Pirámide se active... Te lo diré cuando me siente preparada.

Dark suspiró...  
-¿Sabes, Estoy un poco preocupado por Daisuke... esperó que no le hagan daño.

-Es que Hiwatari-kun nunca le haría daño a Dai-chan, solo quiere destruirte a ti y esta es la mejor manera de no dañar a Daisuke. –Contestó Mira.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura...?-Mira cogió de la mano a Dark y lo acorraló contra la pared. -¿Mira?-Preguntó un poco asustado, por el repentino movimiento de la chica.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Mira, con una mirada poco inusual en ella.-Estas en el mismo lugar que Daisuke, hará justo dos años. ¿De verdad que no lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar el que?

Mira se apartó de Dark y se puso a reír.  
-Era broma... solo quería buscar una excusa para poder asustarte un rato.-Mira siguió caminando esperando que Dark se tragara la mentira que acababa de decir.

-Daba miedo mirarte de tan cerca.

Mira arqueó una ceja sintiendo que en ese preciso instante era la hora de romperle a Dark algún que otro hueso.  
-Dark, me caes bien... sí. Pero no permitiré que te metas conmigo ni que tampoco me ofendas...

-¿Qué te he ofendido?-Preguntó Dark con media sonrisa.

-¡No me importa lo que pienses de mí mientras no lo digas en voz alta!-Dijo Mira visiblemente ofendida y enfadada.

-Si ya, cualquiera te cree ahora.

-Dark eres... –Mira cerró los ojos respiró con fuerza y siguió caminando. –Todo lo que dices no son más que bobadas sin sentido. Como si a mí me pudiera afectar lo que dice que un guaperas de tres al cuarto, con un pésimo sentido del gusto y que además...

-Si no te molesta me pregunto porque estas enfadada.

-¡Yo no estoy enfadada!- Exclamó Mira, que de pronto se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Mira miró a Dark desconfiadamente y salió corriendo de allí haciendo caso omiso del ladrón.

-Maldita niñata.

0000000000

Daisuke intentó abrir los ojos, se sentía cansado y recordaba vagamente lo que había ocurrido, sus huesos (o lo que él creía que eran sus huesos) aún estaban doloridos por la descarga de la noche anterior, entonces el pánico se apoderó de él cuando no sintió la presencia de Dark... ¿Dark había desaparecido?

-¡Dark!-Gritó Daisuke abriendo los ojos, sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz matutina que entraba en el apartamento.

Lo reconoció enseguida, estaba en casa de Hiwatari, de pronto se sintió un poco más incómodo de lo que estaba y empezó a revolverse en el sillón.

-Creí que si el sello podía adoptar tu forma te sentirías más cómodo que estando encerrado dentro de cuatro pequeñas paredes, pero parece que me he equivocado.

Daisuke entornó sus ojos hacía Hiwatari, las gotas de agua caían por su pelo azul hasta precipitarse sobre su camisa, su cara también estaba ligeramente mojada y sobre los hombros tenía una toalla.

-Buenos Días.-Murmuró Daisuke, sintiéndose la persona más tonta del universo, se encontraba enfrente de su secuestrador y lo único que se le ocurría era darle los buenos días.

-Sé que has experimentado mucho dolor estas últimas horas, pero era preciso... para poder... neutralizar a Dark sin que sufrieras más.

Daisuke miró a Hiwatari con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sufriré igual si le haces daño a Dark... –Murmuró Daisuke con los ojos llorosos, debía ayudar a Dark, pero no sabía cómo.

-Sé que no puedo arreglar esto con un simple perdón, pero ya sabes cual es mi deber.

Daisuke intentó moverse pero le resultó que su cuerpo era más pesado de lo normal.  
-Lo siento, es difícil encontrar un material tan perfecto como el sello de Mira.

-¿El que se rompió?

Hiwatari negó con la cabeza.  
-Mira, antes de ser una 'obra de arte' Hikari, fue una Hikari, la hermana de Meiji Hikari, ambos hicieron muchas obras, entre las cuales se encuentran las más poderosas. ¿Supongo que recuerdas a Argentine? –Daisuke asintió¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de aquella mala bestia(Para más información léanse el tomo 10)? –Pues fue una de sus primeras obras. Realmente eran de los mejores artistas que ha habido. Mira se puso enferma poco después de terminar la Carta Sellada. Digamos que Meiji no se lo tomó muy bien y encerró el alma de Mira dentro del primer sello de la carta Sellada, el material era más puro y se desconoce como lo creó, pero es un recipiente lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener el alma de Mira en este mundo, convirtiéndola en una obra Hikari. Mira no recuerda nada, y es mejor que siga así... Sería doloroso para ella saber que fue humana hace mucho tiempo.

Daisuke sintió pena por Mira... ahora podía entender por que siempre reía aunque no quisiera... Mira había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella, que ahora no podía imaginarse la convivencia sin ella, era como si siempre hubiera estado a su lado, con aquella sonrisa que siempre le hacia sentirse mejor cuando se deprimía, en verdad Daisuke había olvidado por completo de que no eran hermanos y tampoco primos en el colegio (FDF:se supone que lo son xD)

-Tú también te has acostumbrado a la presencia de Mira.-murmuró Daisuke mientras sonreía a Satoshi. - Es bueno saberlo.

0000000000000

Mira se paró en seco, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la tienda de accesorios que solía visitar siempre, aún no habían vendido el collar que tanto le gustaba; era un corazón de azul de lejos se había dado cuenta que era de cerámica, un material que para su gusto era un poco frágil, pero a pesar de ello no podía dejar de admirar aquella figura, ella nunca sería capaz de hacer algo tan bonito (FDF:Que ironía ¿eh?)

De la tienda salieron las gemelas Harada, Mira intentó escaparse antes de que la vieran pero sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibida fueron frustrados.

- Mira... ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-Preguntó Rikku mientras sonreía. -¿Otra vez mirando el collar del corazón azul?

-¿Por que no te lo compras?-Preguntó Risa mientras se miraba en uno de los espejos del escaparate para ver como le quedaban los accesorios que se había comprado.

-Por que no quiero pedirle dinero a mis padres.-Dijo Mira mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Pues pídeselo a tus tíos.-sentenció Risa.

-No... –Mira se quedó callada y sonrió a 'Daisuke' Es Dark, pero utiliza la apariencia de Daisuke-Dai-chan, me has encontrado.

-Hola Daisuke.-Dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

-Hola.-Dijo Daisuke mientras sonreía a las gemelas. –Mira-chan... Me ha costado bastante encontrarte.

-¿Le has dejado solo?-Preguntó Riku sin terminar de creérselo. Mira sonrió un poco avergonzada.-Da igual, seguro que se lo merecía.-bromeó mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Tranquilo Daisuke yo te protegeré de estas arpías! –Soltó Risa mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Daisuke, Risa se puso a reír.

-Debes entender que Mira esta en esos dias, cualquier persona le recuerda a aquella persona que le gusta.

Mira ahogó un grito y empezó a pensar algo con lo que cambiar de tema...

-¿TE GUSTA ALGUIEN?-Exclamó 'Daisuke' sin poder creérselo.-¿Quien?

-No nos lo ha dicho... no quiere... lo mantiene en secreto.-Dijo Risa en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió 'Daisuke'

-Por que la gente quiere tener un poco de intimidad en su vida privada.-Dijo Riku.

-¿Pero... es guapo?-Murmuró Risa. Mira asintió.

-¿Le conocemos?-Preguntó Rikku.

-xi, bueno más o menos.-Murmuró Mira mirando atentamente al suelo.- Es simplemente el cambio de estación que me afecta y empiezo a creer cosas que no son.

- Te ha robado el corazón ¿eh?-bromeó 'Daisuke'

Mira miró enfadada a 'Daisuke', no podía creer que le hiciera esa faena... ¡No lo diría por nada del mundo! Apoyó la mano en una los postes de electricidad, y tal como lo hubiera hecho Argentine sobrecargó la red eléctrica crean un corto circuito que hizo que varios cables se partieran en dos lanzando chispas.

-¿Pero que ha sido eso! –Gritó Risa que se agarraba del brazo de Daisuke.

-Ha sido extraño. –Murmuró Riku que seguía al lado de Mira

-Me pregunto que es lo que habrá ocurrido.-Dijo sarcásticamente 'Daisuke' mirando a Mira, esta le ignoró por completo.

-He tenido un miedo espantoso.-Dijo Mira que se veía realmente preocupada, y es que había pasado miedo, no por la sobrecarga eléctrica, sino por lo cerca que hubiera estado de que él lo hubiera descubierto.

Mira observó su reloj.

-Lo siento chicas, tenemos que marcharnos. –Mira cogió de la mano a "Daisuke" y salió corriendo. –Nos vemos en el colegio.

000000000000000000000000000

-Mira Satoshi, ya puedo moverme con más naturalidad.-Soltó Daisuke mientras andaba por la casa de Hiwatari. –Menos mal al principio creía que iba a morirme...

-Es normal... tenías que acostumbrarte. –Dijo Satoshi mirando a Daisuke -Nunca hemos seguido hablando de ello.

-No hay nada que hablar.-dijo Hiwatari en voz baja. –Tú mismo lo dijiste, nuestra posición nos impide que pueda haber algo entre nosotros. Sería mejor que lo olvidáramos ¿No crees? –Dijo Daisuke apresuradamente. –Además... ¡Ah!-Daisuke se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

Satoshi se quedó mirando a Daisuke, que no podía levantarse y se puso a reír.

-No te rías... -Murmuró Daisuke mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Satoshi ayudó a Daisuke sentarse a su lado, mientras seguía riéndose

-Estabas muy gracioso hace un momento. –Murmuró Satoshi que estaba un poco más serio.

-esta bien... -Dijo Daisuke sonriendo a Satoshi. –Por lo menos esto a servido para que pudieras reírte un poco... Aunque me duele mucho la cabeza,

-Claro, ahora, este recipiente es como si fuera tu cuerpo, cuando entraste dentro del sello, tomó tu forma y apariencia, incluyendo incluso los golpes que puedas tener... Al menos mi ropa te ha servido.

-¿Quieres decir que yo estaba...?-daisuke se pusó rojo y se apartó un poco de Satoshi. –... Ya bueno... haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada...

Satoshi se quedó mirando a Daisuke.

-Quizás cuando te dije eso hace dos años aún no estaba preparado para aceptar mis sentimientos. Pero ahora sí.

Daisuke desvió la mirada.

-Ya, pero quizás aún no lo estoy.

Satoshi cogió a Daisuke de la barbilla y obligándole a levantar la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba? –Preguntó Satoshi mientras se acercaba a Daisuke.

Daisuke tragó saliva y se acercó a Satoshi, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, Daisuke abrazó a Satoshi intentando profundizar el beso pero este se aparto, visiblemente alarmado, no esperaba que Daisuke fuera a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Sólo una?-Preguntó Daisuke, el cual sus mejillas habían adquirido el color de un tomate maduro, mientras acariciaba a Satoshi y lo atraía hacia él. Recordando aquella vez hacía dos años.

-Solo una... más.

00000000000000000000000000000000

-Ahora que lo pienso... No es demasiada buena idea dejar a Dai-chan con Satoshi.-Dijo Dark a Mira, mientras se dirigían hacia una tienda de antigüedades.

-¿Se puede saber porque?

-Por que le Dai-chan le gusta Satoshi.

-Ya lo sé. –Respondió Mira restándole importancia. –Y a Hiwatari-kun le gusta Dai-chan... ¿No es maravilloso?

-No lo es. –Dijo Dark enfadado.

-Estas celoso?- Preguntó Mira un poco sorprendida.

-¡No lo estoy!-Mintió Dark.

Mira abrió la puerta de la tienda y la cerró antes de que Dark pudiera entrar.

Dark suspiró. Esa chica le estaba volviendo loco, otra vez se había enfadado ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se enfadara tantas veces en un día?

Se apoyó en la pared, cerca de la entrada de la tienda, no habían ni pasado 24h y ya no podía seguir ni un minuto más sin Daisuke. Se le hacía extraño estar sólo en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Dark cerró los ojos, no podía creer que Mira tuviera razón, siempre, estaba celoso, ante el hecho de que Daisuke se olvidara por completo de él cuando Satoshi estaba a su lado.

-No quiero... que me olvide.-Murmuró Dark sintiendo un dolor punzante en el corazón cuando pensaba en esa idea.

-Dai-chan nunca te olvidará. Siempre as estado a su lado y eso, nadie puede olvidarlo. –Dijo Mira mientras cerraba la puerta de la tienda. –Que bien que lo vendieran en una tienda de antigüedad... –Mira dejó escapar el paquete y se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un par de segundos.

Dark cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el ladrón mientras contemplaba la pirámide dorada, tenía unas inscripciones doradas un poco extrañas.

Mira volvió en sí.

-Nada. –Mira sonrió. –Tranquilo. Seguro que Dai-chan se encuentra maravillosamente bien. –Mira dio gracias de que Dark estuviera ocupado observando la pirámide y no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de color que había sufrido su cara, estaba más roja que un camión de bomberos.

Debería pedirles a sus padres que se dieran toda la prisa posible en anular del todo la habilidad que le había robado al Reloj de Vengaí.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-Preguntó Dark girándose hacia Mira.

-Si, baka. –Murmuró Mira. –Suerte que estaba en una tienda y no hemos tenido que robarlo, sólo he tenido que darle algo a cambio.

-Y que era?

-No te importa... Menos mal que lo ha empaquetado, yo no puedo tocarlo...

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Dark interesado.

-Por que me vuelvo... sincera, este artilugio sacará el alma de Daisuke del sello, y entrará en su verdadero cuerpo, pero en cambio yo, que ya tengo mi contenedor, lo único que hace es "purificarme" para poder recibir como otra conciencia / alma.

-¿Es decir, que si tuvieras esto cuando tengamos que rescatar a Dai-chan, entraría dentro de ti?

-Sí.

-Y para poder entrar necesitas purificarte, y eso significa, decir toda la verdad.

-Si.

-Ah, vale. –Dark sonrió mientras miraba la pirámide como si fuera un tesoro. –Interesante.

-Pues a mí me parece vergonzoso.

-Será por que tienes cosas que ocultar, como el nombre de esa persona que tanto te gusta.

-No me gusta tanto... Sólo un poco, tan poco que creo que ni se le puede llamar gustar. –Dijo Mira pensando en algo con el que poder cambiar de tema.

-Ya, pues a mí me parece estúpido que tengas vergüenza de este simple objeto si no tienes nada que ocultar. –Dark le tiró el objeto a Mira, esta estaba decidida a no cogerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la pirámide se rompería si caía al suelo.

-Traidor. –Dijo mientras cogía la pirámide al vuelo, era tan ingenua que no había caído en lo tramposo que podía resultar aquel ladrón.

-Jaja. Ya lo dije ayer por la noche, yo siempre me entero de las cosas, de una manera o de otra. –Murmuró Dark

Mira intentó solar la pirámide pero, esta no se despegaba de sus manos.

-No serás capaz. –Dijo Mira retrocediendo.

-¿Esto es una trampa?- preguntó Dark- Me refiero a que... ¿De qué parte estas?

-¡De la de Dai-chan! Yo no deseo nada que él le pueda hacer sufrir, y tu destrucción... le haría sufrir mucho... Aunque en parte entiendo la insistencia de Hiwatari-kun en destruirte... Pero nunca traicionaría a Dai-chan... -Mira iba a decir algo, pero pudo mantenerse callada.

Dark arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Recuerdas algo de antes de que te encerraran en el sello?

Mira negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo recuerdo un poco a mi creador, pero a nadie más... creo.

-¿Por qué últimamente siempre te enfadas?

Mira cerró los ojos, no lo diría ni aunque su vida fuera en ello. La pirámide soltó una lucecita y Mira sintió una calma inmensa, que le pedía que dijera la verdad, que no ocurriría nada malo...

-Por que estaba celosa de Dai-chan.

-Pero que estés celosa de Daisuke no lo tienes que pagar conmigo... Espera... ¿Y por que te has enfadado conmigo?

Mira volvió en si al escuchar esa pregunta, o no... si lo decía...

-No... lo diré- Dijo con verdadero esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que si contesto a esa pregunta...

-¿Por qué siempre te enfadas conmigo?

-Por que estas celoso. –Respondió Mira.

-? (Ó.ò) –Dark suspiró. –Explícate.

-Estoy celosa de Daisuke, porque todo el mundo... le quiere, y siempre se preocupan por él y... –Mira cerró los ojos, no podía anular el efecto de ese objeto tonto, así que debería resignarse a decirle la verdad.

Dark se acercó a Mira y le quitó la pirámide de entre las manos y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos

-Estar celoso es algo normal. –Dijo antes de darle un golpecito en la frente a Mira. –Nos suele pasar con la gente a la que apreciamos. Por ejemplo, si trataras a una persona del mismo modo en que me tratas a mí, seguramente me sentiría un poco celoso. -Dark empezó a caminar.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Mira. –Entonces... ¿Significa que me aprecias?

-Claro.-respondió Dark mientras se reía. –Que pregunta más tonta ¿Es que tu no sientes nada...?

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo Mira sin dejar acabar a Dark. –A mi me caes muy bien y te quiero muchísimo igual que a mamá- Emiko y papá-Kosuke, y el abuelo y a Dai-chan, pero no me gusta decírtelo muchas veces, porque podría subirte a la cabeza. Por cierto ¿Dónde vamos?

-Eres muy rara...–Murmuró Dark. –Vamos a buscar a Daisuke ¿recuerdas?

-No, no me acordaba. –Dijo Mira mientras se reía. –El miedo me ha nublado el cerebro.

Dark sonrió.

-Mira, como disculas por haberte hecho pasar por ese interrogatorio haré todo lo que me pidas.

-¿Todo?-Preugntó Mira mientras se reía.

-Bueno, depende...

-¿Iriamos volando hasta casa de Hiwatari-kun?

-Eres conciente de que para hacer eso, tendría que llevarte en brazos.

-Si, igual de que soy consciente de que doy demasiado miedo como para que quisieras hacerme algo.-dijo Mira mientras sonreía a Dark.

-No sé, depende de cuanto peses, porque últimamente comes como para...

Mira suspiró.

-Todo era demasiado bueno como para que durara demsiado, bocazas impertinente. Eres un... egoísta... antipatico... y tus chistes no tienen ninguna gracia.-Murmuró mientras movía la pierna con nerviosismo.

Dark intentó no reírse.

-Era broma... - Claro que puedo llevarte...

-Si? Entonces te perdono.-Dijo Mira dejando escapar una risita.

-Oye... ¿Cómo sabes que Dai-chan esta bien?-preguntó Dark.

-Supongo que es una corazonada. –Dijo Mira, dando gracias de no tener la pirámide en las manos.

000000000000000000000

Daisuke abrió los ojos con pereza. Daisuke se sentó en la cama, había una de las ventanas abiertas Las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban pasar ese viento helado que le había despertado. Daisuke agradeció haberse vestido, poco a poco y en silencio se acercó a la ventana. Y para su sorpresa se encontró Dark, al otro lado de la ventana y a Mira sentada en un poste de electricidad.

-Dark... Mira-chan.-Daisuke se sintió un poco culpable, él que había pasado el día más feliz de su vida, se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Seguramente habrían estado preocupados buscando algo con el que poder recuperarle.

-¿Estas bien Dai-chan?-Preguntó Dark.

-Estoy bien... ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Estas sólo?-Preguntó soprendido Dark, sin embargo Mira, no parecía demsaido sorprendida.

-Digamos que si -Daisuke suspiró y dirigió una ultima mirada, donde reposaba Satoshi, cubierto por un montón de sabanas y mantas, esa noche hacía frio.- Venga, cuanto más rápido mejor...

Mira se quedó mirando a Daisuke preocupada.

-Dai-chan...-Murmuró al ver la tristeza de Daisuke. –Dark... utiliza la pirámide ahora.

Dark hizo lo que le pidió Mira, y le paso la pirámide a Daisuke, que al tocarla sintió como si algo lo succionara y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió que había vuelto a su verdadero cuerpo, y en verdad, se sentía bien, volviendo a estar junto a Dark.

Mirá contemplo el sello que había en el suelo del puso de Hiwatari, antes de dejarse caer del poste, recordando que podía levitar gracias a un poder que había aprendido de un objeto que había ne la casa de los Niwa.

Mira abrazó a Daisuke.

-Te hemos echado de menos.-Murmuró. –No te preocupes, lo entenderá.

Daisuke sonrió a Mira y observó el piso de Hiwatari una ultima vez antes de cruzar la esquina.

-Espero que me perdone...  
-Más vale que lo haga...-Murmuró Dark. –Si no, lamentará haber nacido.

Daisuke sonrió y cogió de la mano a Mira.

-Gracias chicos. ¿Cómo lo habeis pasado hoy?

-eh... digamos que hemos conocido una faceta de nosotros mismos que aún no sabíamos que existía.-Dijo Mira mientras se reía.

* * *

**Aroa Nehring: **Por fin he subido el Quinto Capítulo, me da un poco de vergüenza haberme tardado tanto, pero por problemas personales no he podido continuarla, digamos que me recordaba demasiado a la persona que me animó a escribirla. Bueno, me alegra que te gustara el cuarto capi, y que te agrade el personaje de Mira, yo creoq ue en este, muestra sus altu-bajos respecto a su personalidad... Digamos que en el sexto no estará tan "dequiciada". Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agreado.

**Hoshikuma:** ¿De verdad crees que este es uno delos mejores? Vaya, aún no me lo puedo creer, jajja. ¡Espero que este capitulos ea de tu agrado, sinceramente.

**sr. anonimo: **Gracias por tu review, y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

**Kai y Satoshi Hiwatari: **¡Gracias por vuestro review! Pues aqui es todo más "calmadito" pero a partir del capitulo 7 (al final he extendido un poco más el fic) las cosas empezarán a ponerse feas... Pero no diré nada más... Bueno, sólo que la relación entre Satoshi y Daisuke serán muy muy muy turbias... (jojoo) Bueno, espero que este capi sea de vuestro agrado.

**Katsue Uchiha: **Tranqui! No importa, ya leía las contestaciones amenazadoras que dejabas en tu fic. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!


End file.
